


No Control

by LarryandZiall



Category: One Direction
Genre: 16 yr old Louis, Anger, Crushes, Crying, Cute Louis, F/M, Hate, Hurt Louis, Jerk Harry, M/M, Multi, Normal Louis, Pining, Sad, Sad Louis, Secrets, auditions, happy endings, possible (bad) smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-24
Updated: 2015-04-01
Packaged: 2018-02-26 22:07:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 17
Words: 22,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2668124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LarryandZiall/pseuds/LarryandZiall
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Just stay out of my way, alright?"</p><p>"Oh, okay...I'm sorry if I-"</p><p>"Just go."</p><p>Zain Malik, Harry Styles, Niall Horan, and Liam Payne are the four members of One Direction, the biggest band on the planet.</p><p>Their manger thinks that the band is missing something important.</p><p>Louis Tomlinson is that missing factor.</p><p>The boys love Louis.</p><p>Except Harry.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoy this!
> 
> Title is from one of the amazing songs on 'FOUR'!

One Direction have been together for 3 years now and their manager, Angelica, thinks that the band is missing something.

She offers them two options.

Option 1: They find a new member themselves

Option 2: There is no other option

Three of the boys are excited about adding a fifth member.

Harry asks if there's any possibilities of another options.

He's disappointed when she tells him that there is no third option but he's happy to hear that if the fifth member doesn't work out they can continue as a four-piece band.

•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•

Louis Tomlinson is a sixteen year old fan boy of One Direction and he's not afraid to admit it or blast their music when he's doing homework or in the shower. He's also not afraid of wearing his 1D shirts to school while carrying a 1D folder holding his homework.

He thinks Harry is the cutest but he has no favorite because he loves them all equally.

He's helped break vevo records and he's spent hours voting for the boys. His boys.

He'd do anything to meet them, from joining competions to get a chance to meet the boys as far as wishing every night at 11:11.

He just really really loves them.

They're his everything.


	2. Ch. 2

"A fifth member?" Liam repeats after Angelica slowly.

"Mhm," Angelica hums as she sits down, "I think a fifth member will really help out sales."

"The sales are fine." Harry puts in.

"They're amazing, Harry!" Angelica agrees.

"Then why do we need a fifth member?"

"Because," Angelica sighs, "maybe a fifth member can bring a new something new and exciting to the band!"

"I agree with Angie." Niall says, "I think it'll be good for the band."

"Yeah," Zayn agrees, "I agree too."

Liam nods, "It could be really good for us, Harry."

Harry folds his arms across his chest and shakes his head, "We're fine the way we are."

The boys sigh knowing it'll take a while to get Harry on board with adding a fifth member.

"Okay, well, I'll make a deal with you then, Harry." Angelica says, "If we can't find a fifth member in sixty days then we won't go on with it."

"Thirty days." Harry says.

"Fourty five is my final offer."

"Fine." Harry mumbles.

"And if we do find a member but it doesn't work out, you can continue as a four-piece band. Deal?"

"Deal."

•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•

"The story of my life, I take her home, I drive all night to keep her warm, and time is FRO-OOO-ZEN!" Louis sings aloud as he washes his hair.

"Louis, hurry up! I'm tired and I have to shower too before I go to bed!" Lottie shouts.

Louis loves to shower at night because everyone else usually showers in the morning which means he can also usually take as long as he wants.

"Sorry, Lottie!" Louis shouts back, "I'll try to hurry! I don't want to keep you waiting and up all night." Louis giggles at his joke.

But Lottie is not amused, "Hurry the fuck up!"

Louis laughs as he washes off the shampoo.

He finishes showering and drys himself off before pulling on his white and red striped boxers and his 'Midnight Memories' t-shirt.

He pulls his towel over his head and wears it like a nun. He opens the door to find Lottie standing with an angry look.

"I'm sorry Sister Charollette." Louis apologizes jokingly, bowing his head down to Lottie.

He recieves a slap in the face when he comes back up.

"Ow! What was that for?!" Louis yelps, clutching onto his cheek.

"Being a fucking idiot!" Lottie pushes him out of the way and shuts the bathroom door.

Despite his left cheek still stinging from Lottie slapping him, he laughs at his sisters anger.

Louis walks into his room, "Hello, boys." Louis greets his One Direction poster.

He pauses even though he knows they can't answer. He is NOT crazy. Well, not completely.

"Long day?" Louis asks.

Pause.

"Yeah, mine too."

Pause.

"Lottie just slapped me in the face. Can you believe her?"

Pause.

"I know! Women, right?"

Pause.

Louis hears an outburst of laughter from his closet.

Felicite comes out of the closet clutching onto her stomach as she laughs, "Y-You-" She continues laughing as Louis' face turns a brighter shade of red, "You talk to your poster!"

"It's normal!" Louis retorts.

"It is not normal!" She laughs, "You're so in love with them!"

"So?!"

She catches her breath but ends up bursting out laughing again.

Louis waits impatiently for her to finish laughing.

She finally stops laughing.

"Let me ask you a question, Louis! If you could only save three of them from slipping off a cliff, who would you save?"

Louis gasps, "You did not just ask me that!"

"Answer it!"

"I would jump off the cliff!"

She cackles, "You're so attached to them!"

"It's called dedicated!"

"Call it what you want but you, my dear brother, need help!"

Louis rolls his eyes and pushes Felicite out of his room.

He shuts and locks the door.

He turns back to his poster, "She is so annoying, right?"

Pause.

"Yeah, I know. Imagine having to deal with it all day!"

"I CAN HEAR YOU!" Felicite shouts from outside his door.

"Sisters, huh?" Louis sighs out.

He turns off his light, walks to his bed, lays down, "Goodnight, boys." He whispers before drifting off, "Love you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you're liking it!


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Lottie is older in this fic! She's eighteen!
> 
> Felicite is a fifteen.
> 
> Daisy and Phoebe are going to be thirteen!

"Louis, hurry up! They're almost on!" Fizzy shouts.

Louis has been buzzing all day since he found out One Direction would be guest starring on Ellen.

Louis comes into the living room with a bag of chips as he repeats, "Oh my god, oh my god, oh-"

"Louis, shut up! They're just a stupid band!" Lottie says.

"Stupid? Don't call my boys stupid ever again!" Louis throws a chip at her face, "Irrelevant bitch."

"MUM! LOUIS CALLED ME-"

Louis slaps a hand over her mouth, "Shut up! They're on!" Louis squeals in excitement.

"OH MY GOD! HARRY!" Fizzy shouts.

"Shhh!" Louis scolds, bouncing up and down in excitement in his seat.

"Stop moving the couch for fucks sake!" Lottie shouts at Louis who's to happy to even care that she's yelling at him.

"THEY'RE ABOUT TO TALK! SHUT THE FUCK UP!" Louis shout.

"Louis, nobody but you is talking!" Lottie points out.

"Sh, child, the kings are talking!"

•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•

"So, boys, how are you?" Ellen asks.

"Great!" Harry and Zayn answer in unison recieving clapter.

"I'm fantastic!" Liam replies.

"Great as well!" Niall answers.

"Good to hear, good to hear. I'm also good, thanks for asking." Ellen jokes.

The boys quickly apologize.

"I heard you all have an announcement for me concerning the band?" Ellen asks.

"Yes, we do!" Liam answers.

There's a moment of silence.

"Well, don't keep me waiting." Ellen teases.

The boys laugh.

"Well, Ellen, One Direction are looking-"

"Do you always refer to yourself in third person?" Ellen asks cutting Niall off.

All four laugh.

"Yes, actually, it's fun! Niall thinks Ellen should try it." Niall says.

"Ellen will try it for Niall." Ellen begins to laugh, "Ellen sound like a cave woman." Ellen jokes and they all burst out laughing, "Ellen will stop talking like this now!"

After the laughter has died down, Ellen sits up and clears her thoat, pretending to be serious, "So, tell me, what's the big announcement?"

"We're looking for a fifth member to join One Direction." Liam announces.

"And I'm pregnant!" Niall jokes, to lighten the news for anyone who isn't happy about it.

•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•

"No way!" Felicite exclaims, "A fifth member?!"

Louis throws his bag of chips at her, "Shh! They're still talking!"

"And how do you plan on finding the next member?" Ellen asks.

"Well, for anyone, male or female and eighteen and above, who is intrested, we'll be posting up a video today on our vevo account that'll tell you what to do to audition!" Zayn answers.

"Louis! You have to do it!" Felicite says.

"Do what?" Louis asks.

"Audition!"

Louis bursts out laughing when he realizes Felicite is being serious, "No way!"

"Why not?!"

"First off all, I don't sing. Second of all, I don't have the looks. Third of all, I don't make the age cutoffs."

"But you sing great, Louis!" Felicite insists.

"Do not."

"Yes, you do, Louis!" Felicite adds, "Right, Lottie?"

Lottie nods, "You have a good voice Louis but he's right Fizzy either way, mum would never let him and he's to young! He just turned sixteen." Lottie points out.

Felicite pouts, "I still think you should try it, Lou..."


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 'Little Things' lyrics aren't mine! Lol

Felicite has a plan.

Louis is going to audition whether he like it or not.

So far it hasn't work. She's tried to record him singing in the shower but it never comes out clear enough.

So, she's decided she needs help. Lottie doesn't help her. Georgia, their half sister, refuses to help her aswell. So, Daisy and Phoebe are her last option.

"What?" Daisy asks confused.

"You want us to ask Louis to sing us a lullaby?" Phoebe asks with furrowed eyebrows.

"Please!" Felicite pleads.

"He hasn't done that for us in years, fizzy!" Phoebe reminds her.

"Yeah and we aren't nine anymore!" Daisy adds.

"I'll give you five dollars!" Fizzy offers.

The twins contemplate it for a few seconds.

"Fine." They say in unison.

Fizzy squeals, "Yes!"

•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•

It's the next night when Felicite puts the plan into action.

Louis is listening to 'Irresistible' as he works on his math homework at the kitchen table.

"Louis!" Phoebe shrieks and Daisy screams as well from their room.

Louis quickly gets up, grabs a pan, and runs to the girls room. A pan in his hand ready to smack anyone who's hurting his sisters.

However, there is no intruder.

Louis brings down the pan, "What's wrong? Why'd you yell?"

"I-I had a bad dream, Louis." Phoebe cries.

Fizzy who's recording from the closet gives her a thumbs up.

"She scared me when she screamed, Louis!" Daisy adds.

At that moment, they remind Louis of the two little nine year olds who'd run into his room late at night when they had a nightmare.

"C-Can you stay here until I-I fall back a-asleep?" Phoebe asks, with a sightly trembling bottom lip.

Louis nods and he walks over to her bed. She pats on the bed for him to sit down.

She hugs him tightly.

Daisy goes and joins them on the small bed.

"Can you sing to us?" Daisy asks in a whisper.

Louis is hesitant.

"It'll make me feel better." Phoebe tells him.

"What song, Pheebs?"

"Sing 'Little Things'." Phoebe says and Daisy nods.

Louis doesn't know why he's nervous to sing to his own sisters. He doesn't understand why they all think he has a good voice because he personally doesn't like his voice.

He clears his throat, "'Your hand fits in mine like it's made just for me, but bear this in mind, it was meant to be, and I'm joining up that dots with the freckles on your cheeks and it all makes sense to me...'"

Fizzy mentally high fives herself before continuing to listen to her brothers soft voice.

•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•

"How many more is there?" Harry whines.

They've been watching audition videos at Zayn's flat all day. They're all either talentless or talented with big egos.

"Just ten more for the day and we're done." Liam answers.

Harry nearly starts crying, "There's so many."

"Shh, the next one is starting."

A girl with long brown hair and blue eyes pops up on Zayn's TV screen, "Hi, my name is Felicité Tomlinson. I'm fifteen years old. I'm not the one auditioning, my brother is...well, I secretly recorded him singing to our younger sisters because I think he has a great voice and he really deserves this oppurtunity. His name is Louis Tomlinson and he's sixteen! I know he didn't make age cutoffs but please give him a chance!" The screen goes dark and then it shows Louis singing to the girls.

Zayn, Niall and Liam are taken back by his voice while Harry pretends not to care.

"He's alright, I suppose." Harry says.

"Alright? He's amazing, Harry!" Niall corrects.

"I agree with Niall." Liam says.

Zayn nods and writes Louis' name on the finalist list.

"He didn't make age cutoffs." Harry reminds them.

"So? We can bend the rules this one time!" Niall says.

"Angelica, will be mad!" Harry retorts.

"Until she hears his killer voice!" Niall argues back, "He's also a nice guy! Not every sixteen year old boy is willing to sing to their sisters!"

Harry shrugs, "It was probably just an act." Harry grabs the clipboard from Zayn's hand and erases the name.

But when Harry leaves after they finish watching the videos Niall adds the boys name again to the list of five finalists.

1\. Jordan Freed  
2\. Carlos Avila  
3\. Samantha Smith  
4\. Jack Sanders  
5\. Louis Tomlinson


	5. Chapter 5

"Alright, let me see the list." Angelica says.

Zayn gets up and hands her the list.

She reads the names and ages aloud.

"Louis Tomlinson is sixteen." Angelica says, "Why is his name in here?"

"I told you to take his name off." Harry mutters under his breath.

Zayn ignores Harry's comment, "I know he didn't make the age cutoffs but he has an amazing voice and he could really be a great addition!"

Angelica sighs, "I don't know if having a minor is a good idea, boys."

"We were minors when we started!" Niall reminds her.

Angelica sighs, "I wanted an older boy or girl because they'll be more mature and more adaptable and emotionally ready for your lifestyle."

"Maybe he's really mature?" Liam offers, "And I don't remember you earning a degree in psychology so-"

Angelica cuts him off, "Fine, he'll stay on the list but he has to impress me even more than the others for me to consider him as an option."

Liam, Niall, and Zayn high five each other.

Harry just leans back in his chair, annoyed and ready to go home.

•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•

Felicité waits for a reply in the mail everyday at 6 am.

At night, she can hardly sleep because she's so excited to check the mail in the morning.

After two weeks of sleepless nights and no replies she begins to give up.

She's only going to to give it one more week and if she still doesn't recieve a reply, she'll forget about the whole thing.

•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•

"Hello, guys!" Liam greeted as the rest of the boys waved at the camera.

"We've picked our favorite five and we have sent letter to those lucky five letters in the mail!" Zayn said.

Niall takes over, "The letter will come in through Feburary first to Feburary seventh!"

"If you do not recieve a letter, we would still like to thank you as all the videos sent in were fantastic and a great pleasure watching!" Harry added.

Felicité paused the video and squealed.

Louis still has a chance!

•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•

Feburary seventh

*beep beep beep*

Louis still hadn't recieved a letter. today was the last chance.

Felicité turns her alarm off and quietly slips out of her bed.

She slips on her slippers and pulls on her coat before tip toeing her way to the front door.

She softly closes the front door and shivers when the cold air hits her.

She runs to the mailbox and quickly opens it.

Felicité pulls out the envelope and runs inside to open it, not even bothering to be quiet.

She scans through the envelopes.

Bills.

School.

Store deals.

More bills.

Then, an envelope catches her eye.

She reads the name of who it's addressed to.

Louis Tomlinson

"AHHH! NO FUCKING WAY! THIS IS NOT HAPPENING! THIS IS NOT-"

The door swings open which is revealed by an exhausted Louis holding up a soap bottle, "Fizzy, are you okay?!" He asks concerned. He looks around the room and finds nothing or anyone slightly frightening.

"I'm fine, Louis!" Fizzy says, "Why are you holding a soap bottle?"

"'Cause I was...um...washing dishes." Louis lies.

"At six in the morning?"

"Um...yeah..."

Felicité laughs, "Did you really think you were going to defend me with a bottle of soap?!"

"It was the first thing in reach!"

"If there was a stranger attacking me, how would soap help?"

"I could like...I dunno...put soap in their eyes?"

Felicité bursts out laughing again, "Idiot!"

Louis rolls his eyes and storms out of her room not even asking what she was yelling about.

Felicité tears open the envelope.

She quickly scans the letter and slaps a hand over her mouth to keep herself from squealing.

Dear Louis Tomlinson,

We are happy to inform you that although you did not make the age cutoffs you have made it onto the final five list!

You're audition video impressed us very much!

We'd like to invite you, along with a parent, to the final auditions in London on Feburary fifteenth.

We will send you another letter along with three tickets to London!

Hope to see you!

Sincerely,

Niall Horan, Zayn Malik, Liam Payne, and Harry Styles

Felicité nearly starts crying because the boys actually signed it! The letter is hand written!

She takes a deep breath.

How will she tell Louis?


	6. Going to London

"You what?!" Louis shouts, "Wait what?!" Louis snatches the letter out of Felicités hand and his eyes quickly scan it.

"This is fake." Louis says simply.

"It's not fake, Louis!" Felicité takes the letter out of his hand, "I swear."

"It's a fake."

"It's not!"

"It's a fake." Louis repeats like he's trying to convince himself that it's a fake, "It's so fake."

Felicité holds him by the shoulders and shakes him, "It's not fake, Louis. I swear on my life."

Louis shuts his eyes and takes a deep breath in and out before opening his eyes and looking at Felicite directly in the eyes, "I'm not dreaming?"

Felicite shakes her head, "No."

Louis takes another deep breath in and begins pacing around the room, "Oh my god, oh my god, oh my-"

"What're you feeling?" Felicite asks concerned because Louis always starts repeating 'oh my god' when he's excited, scared, or both.

"What do I do?! Mum is going to kill us...she's seriously going to kill us...I'm not even kidding like she is going to kill us...kill you! You got me into this! You're getting me out!" Louis shouts.

"But you have to go-"

"I'm not going, Felicite! I can't go! I don't want to embarrass myself by going up against people who sing ten times better than me!"

Felicite sighs and hugs her brother, "You're just as good as any of them! You're better! You're good enough! You're one of the best five out of tons of auditions! You're good enough, Lou." She assures him.

Louis stays quiet, "...I don't think I am..."

"Well, you are."

•—•—•

It's four am when Johannah gets home from work. She works six pm to three am at a local minimart.

Louis has waited for her all night in the living room. The letter clutched tightly in his hand.

Felicite stayed with him but ended up falling asleep.

"Louis, what're you still doing up?" She asks, a hint of anger in her voice.

"I-I...I have something for you..." Louis whispers. He gets up and shakily hands his mum the letter and the two tickets to London.

"Two tickets to London?" Johannah asks with a raised eyebrows.

"R-Read the letter..." Louis bites his fingernails as his mum slowly reads through the letter.

Her eyebrows increasingly furrow as she reads through the letter.

"What is this?" She asks.

"I...Felicite auditioned me for some competition and I-I didn't know...and I'm a finalist...and I h-have to go to London...if you let me b-but you don't have to. It's okay if you don't want me to go, I'll just mail the tickets back a-and-"

Johannah cuts off Louis' rambling with a hug.

"A-Are you mad?"

"No, Louis. Of course not. I'm proud."

Louis relaxes at that, "Really? You're not kidding?"

She chuckles and shakes her head, "No, Lou...So, when do we leave to London?"

•—•—•

"Alright, I left the fridge stocked so you should be good on food! Call me if you need anything! You know where the emergency money is?" Johannah asks Lottie.

Lottie nods, "Yes, mum. We'll be alright a few days without you!" Lottie assures her.

Johannah hugs her tightly and then the rest of the girls.

Louis comes downstairs with his suitcase. He hugs his sister tightly.

"Good luck, Louis." The twins tell him.

"Make me proud." Felicite tells him.

"They won't be a stupid boyband if you're part of it." Lottie teases, "Good luck, Lou. I'm proud."

They all hug tightly before Johannah and Louis are off.

•—•—•

"Nervous?" Johannah asks Louis as he buckles himself.

"Yeah, I've never been on a plane before."

"That's not what I meant, love. I mean for auditions?"

Louis nods, "Yeah...Maybe we shouldn't go...What if I just make a fool out of myself?"

"Louis, you have a great voice. You won't be making a fool out of yourself, okay?"

Louis sighs and nods. He stays quiet for a while before whispering, "I'm not good enough..."

Johannah doesn't hear him so she doesn't say anything.

She pats his knee and smiles as the plans begins to move, "You'll be just fine, Louis."

Louis nods. He closes his eyes and slowly drifts off to sleep.

•—•—•

"Louis, we're here." Johannah tells him, lightly tapping his shoulder.

Louis groans and keeps his eyes shut.

"Let's go home." He mumbles, "I don't wanna get off." He croaks out.

"Lou," Johannah says, "c'mon, let's get to the hotel, sleep a few hours, and then get you ready."

Louis slowly opens his eyes, "Okay."

"That's my Lou."

 

Louis doesn't sleep when they to the hotel.

He stays up.

He slowly and quietly exits the hotel room.

He's practicing his audition song. Felicités favorite song from One Directions third album. 'Right Now'.

"Lights go down, and the night is calling to me, yeah.  
I hear voices singing songs in the street," Louis sings in a soft whisper.

He takes a deep breath before singing the next part. This time with a stronger voice, "And I know that we won't be going home for so long, for so long.  
But I know that I won't be on my own, yeah,"

"I love this feeling that right now, I wish you were here with me,  
Cause right now,  
Everything is new to me.  
You know I can't fight the feeling.  
And every night I feel it.  
Right now  
I wish you were here with me."

Louis stops. He thinks his voice sounds terrible.

"Why'd you stop?" A girl asks from behind him.

"I-I...I don't sound...right, I guess." Louis answers.

The girl comes closer and Louis can see her sit beside him from the corner of his eye.

"You sounded really good."

Louis' breath hitches. He knows that voice.

He looks up. He's right. It's Perrie Edwards.

He doesn't freak out so that he doesn't freak her out.

"Zayn told me about you. He even showed me your video. You're really good." Perrie assures him.

"Really? What'd he say?"

"You're his favorite." Perrie tells him with a big smile when Louis obviously lights up about being Zayn's favorite.

But then Louis frowns, "What if I mess up?"

"You'll do fine. Just pretend like you're out here and sing just like you did 'Right Now'." She jokes.

Louis laughs, "Nice pun."

"Thank you." She smiles, and then pats his back, "Well, I've got to go but I'll see you later, yeah?"

Louis nods, "Bye."

"Bye! Don't stress to much!"

Louis nods, "Thanks."

When she leaves, Louis starts practicing again."

"Late night spaces with all our friends, you and me, yeah.  
Love these faces just like how it used to be.  
And we won't be going home for so long, for so long.  
But I know, I won't be on my own, on my own."

•—•—•

Jordan is up first. She has long blonde hair, bright green eyes and she's wearing a sunflower dress with white chucks. She has a beautiful voice. She sings 'Little Things' and impresses the boys greatly.

Carlos has his jet black hair styled in a quiff, he's wearing black jeans with a white t-shirt and a denim jacket. His voice is astounding and he sings 'Diana'.

Samantha Smith has long red hair, she's wearing a little black dress with black high heels. Her voice is so strong and she sings 'Little Black Dress'.

Jack Sanders has dirty blonde hair, also styled in a quiff, he's wearing a flannel with black skinnies and black vans. He has an amazing voice and he sings 'Kiss You'.

Louis feels like absolutely nothing compared to them. They're all talented, good looking and they all have tons more money than he does.

He can't afford new brand name clothes or shoes.

His hair is just a plain brown and messy and hes the only one wearing glasses. He's dressed formally, in a white button up and dress pants, unlike the others.

"Louis, listen to me." Johannah says, cupping his face, "You may not have all of what they have but you've got the voice and the charisma. Alright?"

Louis nods. Still unconfident.

"You're always telling me how these boys inspire you so much. You know so much about them, you'll know how to impress them, yeah?"

Louis nods again. A bit confident but not a lot.

"Those boys out there were just like you at one point. They didn't have lots of money either when they came on the Xfactor but they had amazing voices, just like you."

Louis takes a deep breath in as he nods. She's right. The boys were like Louis at one point. They didn't have much to show.

Louis walks out onto the stage and nearly starts crying when he sees the boys sitting there and talking.

Louis just stands there and waits.

Niall is first to notice him.

Niall smiles at him before telling the other boys to turn around.

The boys smile at him but Harry doesn't look all to happy.

"H-Hi." Louis greets shyly.

"Hello!" Niall and Zayn say together.

Harry just gives him a wave.

"Hello, Louis." Liam greets with a big smile, "How are you?"

"I-I'm good."

"You look good too." Niall winks cheekily, "I like how you went for the whole formal look. Means you take it seriously."

Louis relaxes at that.

"So, sixteen, yeah?" Zayn asks.

Louis nods.

"Did you bring your mum or dad?"

"M-My mum." Louis answers, blushing.

Niall bites his lip like he's holding what Louis thinks is laughter but it's actually a coo.

Zayn gives him an assuring smile, "What will you be singing?"

"'Right Now'." Louis answers.

"Is there a reason why you're singing that song?" Niall asks.

Louis nods, "It's my sister Felicites favorite song of yours."

"That's actually very sweet." Harry finally speaks.

Louis smiles at him but doesn't get one, or a real one, in return.

"Alright, well, let's hear it, yeah?" Niall says.

Louis takes a deep breath in and out.

He begins singing. Feeling stupid and embarrassed when he croaks out the first line.

Niall gives him a reassuring look when Louis looks at him.

He gains his confidence. He needs to do his best. For Felicite. For all his sisters and mum.

"'I'm feeling like right now  
I wish you were here with me  
Cause right now  
Everything is new to me.  
You know I can't fight the feeling.  
And every night I feel it.  
Right now  
I wish you were here with me.'" Louis sings confidently.

Zayn smiles widely and then whispers something in Niall's ear.

"'And I could do this forever.  
Whoa, whoa.  
And let's go crazy together.  
Whoa, whoa.'"

Louis forgets that he's there. He pretends he's at home, singing in the shower and not singing to his four idols while being recorded.

"'Lights go down and I hear you calling to me, yeah.'"

"'Right now  
I wish you were here with me  
Cause right now  
Everything is new to me.  
You know I can't fight the feeling.  
And every night I feel it.  
Right now  
I wish you were here with me.'"

Louis finishes and the room is silent. The boys then clap for him

"That was lovely, Louis. I really loved it." Liam tells him.

"That was great!" Harry says but Louis can't but feel Harry doesn't mean it.

"You've got a killer voice, mate." Zayn compliments, "I know it was scary at first but you really pulled through."

"You really impressed me and I'm sure that your sister is very proud."

"Thank you." Louis says. Nearly in tears.

Louis walks back stage to find his mother.

Johannah hugs him tightly, "You did so good baby."

Louis hugs back just as tightly.

"I'm so so so proud of you."

•—•—•

"I really like Louis." Zayn tells them, "He was my favorite."

"He really was my favorite too." Niall agrees.

"Yeah, mine too." Liam agrees.

They look at Harry.

"I dunno. I mean he does have a good voice but I don't think he's what we're looking for."

"He's exactly what we're looking for!" Niall says.

"He's us three years ago, Harry." Zayn points out, "Trying out for the Xfactor. We weren't those other kids. We were him."

Harry shrugs, "Just write your scores down and whoever gets the highest score-"

"Why don't you like him?" Niall asks, cutting him off.

"I never said I didn't like him."

"Well, you're acting like it! You didn't even try and act like you actually cared about his preformance. Which was honestly the best preformance out of all of them."

"We're not all going to have the same opinions." Liam says, defending Harry, "But it's true, Harry. You were being rude."

"Fine. I'm just not to happy about this whole 'adding another member' idea."

"Well, we're going through with it so at least act like you care, yeah?"

"I do care."

Niall scoffs, "Right, Harry. Of course you do."

Harry's jaw clenches in anger. He stands up and he starts storming away.

Niall sighs and goes after him, "Harry, I'm sorry. I know you care but-"

"Just leave him, Niall." Zayn says, "Give him some space."

Niall nods and then flinches when a door slams shut.

•—•—•

"I think I need to go and get some air. Take a walk maybe." Louis tells Johannah.

"Do you want me to join you?"

Louis shakes his head, "No, I just need some time alone but thanks."

Johannah kisses his cheek, "Don't be out to late, okay?"

Louis nods.

He heads out of the building and just starts walking around.

He stuffs his hands in his coat and flicks his hair out of his eyes.

He hears soft sniffles coming from behind the building.

He begins tiptoeing so that he doesn't make any noise.

He peaks through the corner and sees Harry leaning against the wall.

"Hello?" Louis says softly, so he doesn't startle Harry.

Harry quickly wipes his eyes, "Hey."

Louis walks a little closer, "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine." Harry answers in a cold tone.

"Oh...um...okay...are you sure you're-"

"Yes, Louis. I'm sure. Thanks for asking." Harry says sarcastically.

Louis lip quivers a little because he's not going to pretend that didn't hurt.

Harry rolls his eyes, "It was lovely meeting you, Louis. Really." Harry walks away leaving Louis standing there feeling terrible.

•—•—•

"Mum, let's go." Louis tells her.

"What? Why?" Johannah asks.

"I was stupid for thinking I had a chance."

"Louis," Johannah sighs, "What happened?"

"Nothing. I just don't want to be here anymore. I know I didn't make it."

Louis grabs his suitcase and starts to pack away everything he unpacked.

Johannah stands there watching him.

Louis stops taking his shirts off of the hangers and starts crying.

"What happened?" Johannah asks softly.

"Harry doesn't like me..." Louis tells her as she collects him in a hug, "A-And the other finalists were talking about m-me." Louis cries, "Th-They were making f-fun of m-me."

"Oh, Lou." Johannah kisses his cheek, "It's okay, baby. They're just a bunch of fools."

"I-I don't kn-know why I e-ever c-came. I-I...All I've done is m-make myself look like a-an idiot."

"Louis, that's not true, love." Johannah assures him, "You wowed them. I know you did. You've made me and the girls proud. You never looked like an idiot. Never...If you leave, you'll give those kids another stupid reason to laugh and I know you don't want that, babe. You made it all the way here. Don't give up, okay? Make us even prouder, yeah?"

Louis sniffles and nods, "Yeah, okay."

Johannah wipes his tears and kisses his cheeks, "Good. I love you."

Louis sniffles again, "I love you, too."

Johannah hugs him tightly and kisses his forehead, "Go take a nap and I'll wake you up when it's time for you to get ready, okay?"

Louis nods, "Alright."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked it!
> 
> *Any lyrics used in this fic aren't mine! Credit to owners!*


	7. Chapter 7

The scores would be announced at eight that night.

So, Louis took a quick shower and took a nap like his mum suggested. He quickly fell asleep since he had his mum running her fingers through his soft brown hair and she was humming softly.

She woke him up at seven thirty to have him get ready.

Louis slowly got up, brushed his teeth, and got dressed. He pulled on his gray button up and his white skinnies that his aunt gave him for Christmas along with red suspenders.

"You look good." Johannah assures him, as he looks at himself in the mirror.

Louis smiles, because yeah, he does look good.

Johannah loops their arms together and they head downstairs.

The whole event took place in the hotel, which had vacant rooms for parties.

The room was full of people Louis had never seen or heard about.

He did recognize the other contestants sitting at a table in the front.

"C'mon, let's find a table." Johannah says.

Louis leads her to an empty table at the corner of the room.

"Why over here?" Johannah asks.

"I like it here." Louis answers shyly, "No one can see me."

"If you're comfortable here, then we'll sit here, babe. But you look great."

Louis nods, "I just feel better over here. 'S not to loud."

Louis and Johannah sit down.

Liam, Zayn, and Niall come to Louis while Harry talks to the other four.

"Hello, Louis." Niall greets shaking his hand. Liam and Zayn do the same.

Johannah greets them with hugs and kisses.

"You two look great." Zayn genuinely compliments.

"Why are you two all alone over here?" Liam asks.

"I'm not a big fan of parties." Louis answers.

"Me either. But the other three are party animals." Zayn tells him, "I'll have someone to stay back with me now."

Louis smiles at that.

"We aren't big party animals though!" Niall assures Louis, "I'd say me and Harry probably get the craziest but we don't over do it."

The boys all sit down to continue talking to Louis.

"So, has singing always been a part of your life?" Liam asks.

Louis nods, "Not like a serious thing but just as a hobby."

Niall nods, "Mh, well-"

Niall is cut off by Harry who's holding hands with Jordan, "Boys, I'm gonna go give Jordan a tour of the bus."

Niall doesn't even look at Harry. He's still mad about earlier and he really doesn't want to hear about him going to give her a 'tour'.

Zayn nods, "Are you going to take the others?"

"No." Harry answers, "We can show them later."

Liam sighs, "Yeah, alright. Just don't take to long, yeah? We're announcing in an hour."

"Oh, we'll be back by then." Harry waggles his eyebrows at Liam before him and Jordan go.

"So, what were you saying before?" Johannah asks Niall.

"Oh, singing was a hobby of mine too. I didn't consider it as my career until I went on the Xfactor." Niall continues, "I love it so much."

Angelica comes up to the boys before Louis can respond to Niall.

"Where's Harry?" Angelica asks.

"Giving Jordan a tour of the tour bus." Zayn answers.

Angelica sighs, "Tell him that he's in big trouble when I see him."

Liam nods.

"Louis, can you come with me?" Angelica asks.

Louis nods and he follows after Angelica who walks really really fast.

She leads him to an empty room.

"So, I'm Angelica Torres!" She introduces herself and shakes Louis' hand.

"I wanted to tell you that your audition was amazing. I was a bit iffy about your age but the boys really liked you and I couldn't tell them no." She tells Louis, "I need to talk to you about something important."

Louis nods.

"The boys choose the fifth member. Not me. If I did, I assure you that you'd be my first option. You remind me so much of the boys when they were sixteen and just starting off and you've got an amazing voice!"

Louis smiles, "Thank you."

"If the boys don't choose you, I have a deal for you. You have talent and I can't let it go to waste. If they don't pick you, I want to offer you a two year contract."

Louis nearly chokes on his own spit, "What?"

"I have faith in you, Louis. A lot." Angelica says, "You have so much potential."

Louis is at a loss for words, "I-I...I dunno...I'd have t-to talk to m-my mum a-about it."

"I'll talk to her too if it makes it easier."

"Oh my god...You're serious?"

Angelica nods with a chuckle.

Louis hugs her tightly, "Thank you so much!"

Angelica hugs him back even though she's not much of a hugger, "I do hope the boys choose you though. You'd be a great addition."

Louis smiles, "Thank you again so so much!"

Louis can't absorb what just happened. He needs a walk.

•—•—•

"Best. Tour. Ever." Jordan tells Samantha.

Harry sends her a cheeky wink.

Niall grabs Harry by the arm and pulls him out into the hall.

"Harry, what the fuck is wrong with you?" Niall shouts at him, "You don't fucking sleep with contestants!"

Harry shrugs, "We were bored!"

"So you slept with her?! You don't do that!"

Harry rolls his eyes, "You're making a big deal out of it!"

"You're such an asshole!"

"Why are you so mad? You know that if you weren't with Amber, you'd be going after Samantha."

"No, I wouldn't! Because I'm actually taking this seriously! We all are, except you! Get over it, Harry! There's going to be a fifth member whether you like it or not! And it's going to be Louis!"

"That's not fair! I didn't vote for him!"

"We did! It's three against one!"

"We should pick someone who we agree on!"

"We do agree on Louis! You don't get to pick if you're not going to take it seriously!"

Harry starts storming away but this time Niall grabs him by the wrist, "When we announce the scores, you better act like you care. And you better be nice to him too-"

"Why do you care about him so much? Do you like him or something?!"

"No, I don't like him! I'm just tired of you being so rude to him!"

"Right." Harry pulls his wrist away.

Niall grabs it again, "Be nice, Harry, I'm not fucking kidding."

Harry rolls his eyes and goes back into the room.

Niall sighs and goes back into the room too.

•—•—•

"We'd like to thank you all for joining us on this long long day." Niall says.

"We'd like to thank Carlos, Jack, Jordan, Samantha, and Louis for all joining us today." Liam adds.

They clap.

"Although, it was hard to pick, we think we all agreed on a great choice." Zayn says.

Harry doesn't say anything so Niall continues.

"We'd like to invite the final five up here!"

Everyone claps as the five walk to the boys.

Jordan stands very close to Harry but Niall gets in between them.

Louis stands beside Zayn at the end.

"So, we've tallied up the scores. They're each out of forty. However, the highest score didn't determine the winner."

"Carlos Avila, 38 out of 40." Niall announces.

"Samantha Smith, 36 out of 40." Zayn announces.

"Jack Sanders, 38 out of 40." Harry says.

"Jordan Freed, 39 out of forty." Liam says.

Harry smirks as they're about to tell Louis' score. He knew Niall and Zayn gave him tens and Liam gave him a nine so he gave Louis a one.

Zayn puts his arm over Louis' shoulder as he reads out his score, "Louis Tomlinson, 30 out of forty."

Louis calculates his score in his head. He only recieved 75%. He feels disappointed. He knew he wouldn't win.

Jordan looks so happy about her score and so do the others.

They all scatter out to hug their parents so Louis does the same.

"You were a perfect score to me." Johannah murmurs to him as she hugs him.

Louis sniffles, "Thank you."

Johannah kisses his cheek, "Go back over there with pride, okay? You may not have scored as high as them but you know you were just as good."

Louis doesn't think he's as good as them but he still goes back up there with pride.

The four contestants all hold hands as they wait for Niall to announce the winner.

Louis just has his fingers crossed because the other four didn't take his hand. But then Zayn holds his hand. Louis smiles at him and mouths 'thank you'.

Niall starts talking about the auditions but Louis' heart is beating to loud for him to hear anything but the loud thumps.

"Louis Tomlinson!"

Louis isn't sure if he heard right but his mum is cheering and clapping.

Zayn smiles at him and gives him a big hug, "Congratulations!"

"Oh my goodness! Thank you so much!"

Niall hugs him tightly too.

Angelica then hugs Louis.

He's just being hugged by everyone except Harry and the other four contestants.

"I knew you could do it, Lou." Johannah tells him, "I'm proud."

•—•—•

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed this!


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Niall and Louis go around London wearing 1D onsies.

Louis doesn't sleep that night. Not even for a minute. He's buzzing off of excitement.

"Lou, what time is it?" Johannah asks with a hoarse voice.

She tried to stay up with Louis to keep an eye on the energetic boy but ended up falling asleep by midnight.

"It is eight am, my dear mother!" Louis answers.

"Have you even slept?"

"Nope! I can't!"

Johannah chuckles, "Are you hungry?"

"A little, yeah."

She sits up and stretches her arms out, "The hotel provides free breakfast."

"They do?"

Johannah nods, "You can go if you'd like. I'll meet you down there."

Louis nods. He's puts on his slippers and races out of the room wearing his black One Direction onsie.

Johannah chuckles again and rolls her eyes at her silly son.

Louis is running so it's no suprise when he accidently bumps into someone.

Louis falls back on his bum and let's out a quiet 'ow'.

"Oh, sorry!" Louis apologizes and he looks up to find Niall, wearing a similar onsie.

Niall holds out his hand to Louis. Louis takes it and Niall pulls him up. "Nice onsie."

Louis burns red in embarrassment. He didn't expect to see Niall or any of the boys.

"You getting breakfast?" Niall asks.

Louis nods.

"Is it alright if I join you?"

Louis nods again, "Yeah, that's fine."

"So, why were you in such a hurry?" Niall asks as they walk towards the dining room of the hotel.

"Oh, I was just um...really excited..."

Niall snorts, "For breakfast?"

"Yeah, um, I heard they have...waffles."

"Mh, at least I know now that I'm not the only one who gets excited for breakfast." Niall teases. Louis blushes.

Louis and Niall find an empty table that's for four people, "Is your mum still asleep?" Niall asks.

"No, she's just getting dressed." Louis answers, "Are the other boys awake?"

"Zayn is still sleeping. Liam is also getting ready. Harry is...I'm not sure...I haven't seen him since yesterday."

"Oh...Um, can I ask you something?" Louis asks.

"Shoot."

"Is Harry always um...angry?"

"No, he's a nice guy. He just wasn't on board with getting a fifth member."

Louis nods in understanding, "...I kind of feel like he doesn't like me." Louis confesses.

"He just needs to get used to you..." Niall assures him, "He can be rude if he wants to but he's usually a nice guy...If he ever makes you feel uncomfortable or he does anything rude to you tell me, alright? I'll have a talk with him...I-"

Niall is cutoff by a greeting waitress. She hands them menus.

"Oh, we just want some waffles." Niall tells her, handing back the menus.

"Would you like coffee, hot chocolate, milk, or orange juice?" She asks.

"A hot choclate for me, please." Niall answers.

"Chocolate too, please."

"Alright, I'll have that to you as soon as possible!"

Niall nods and smiles at her, "Thank you. Oh wait um can you bring waffles and chocolate for another person as well?"

"No problem!"

"Thanks, babe." Niall says making her blush.

 

"So, what were we going on about again?" Niall asks.

"Eh, Harry."

"Right! I talked to him already yesterday so hopefully he's not as moody."

Before Louis can reply, Johannah is greeting them.

She sits down beside Louis.

"Did you two plan out your outfits together?" Johannah teases.

Niall chuckles and Louis just flushes in embarrassment.

"They're actually very comfortable." Niall tells Johannah.

"That explains why Louis wears it all the time."

Niall smiles assuringly at a red faced Louis, "Don't worry. I wear mine all the time too!"

"He's not lying!"

Louis looks up to see Liam coming up to them.

"He wears it when we go out and when we go to bed. Soon enough to concerts!" Liam teases Niall sitting down beside him.

"Yeah, but Louis will be wearing it with me. Right, Louis?"

Louis giggles a little and nods.

Niall sticks his tounge out at Liam, "You see. This is why Louis is my favorite. Because he agrees with me."

"The real question is if your his favorite." Liam says.

"Oh my god, we haven't asked him!" Niall whispers to Liam.

Niall turns to Louis with a serious face, "Louis, who's your favorite member from One Direction?"

"Umm," Louis' eyebrows furrow as he thinks about it.

"Pretend that we aren't here." Liam says.

"Okay, um, I don't have a favorite but Niall and Liam are the cutest." Louis answers.

Niall claps, "That is correct!" Niall leans over the table to give him a 'congratulations' kiss on the cheek.

Liam high fives him, "That's why you're mine and Niall favorite!"

Louis giggles, "That's good to hear."

•—•—•

After breakfast, Niall offered to show Louis and Johannah around London. Johannah politely declined saying she'd rather spend some time at the hotel spa.

Louis is up for an adventure although he's starting to feel tired.

Louis and Niall walk around a somewhat empty plaza.

"Do you like Starbucks?" Niall asks, "Cause I really need some coffee."

Louis wonders why Niall just didn't order some coffee at the hotel.

"Eh, I've never had Starbucks."

"What?! Never?!"

Louis shakes his head.

"Oh goodness. How are you even living?! C'mon I'm taking you right now."

"I-I didn't bring any money-"

"Today is my treat!" Niall tells him, pulling him along.

"I can't believe you've never tried Starbucks before!"

"Is it really as good as people say?" Louis asks.

"Mhm!"

Niall pulls his hood on. He really doesn't know what he'd do if someone recognized him and he really doesn't want to scare Louis by being mobbed because he doesn't have to join the band if he doesn't want to.

When they get to the front of the line, Niall orders two Venti caramel Frapachinos under Louis' name.

They wait at a table in the empty corner of the room.

"How do you feel about getting your first Starbucks coffee?" Niall asks Louis.

Louis giggles and shrugs, "Excited, I suppose."

"You should be excited! Every drink here amazing!"

Louis laughs, "What if I don't like it?"

"That's not possible, my friend, you'll love it. I got you my favorite."

When they call out Louis' name, Niall goes and gets them.

Louis thanks Niall and then takes a look at the drink, "I like the cup."

Niall chuckles. He pulls out his phone and takes a picture and a video of Louis trying it. He makes a somewhat disgusted face.

"It tastes a little bitter." Louis tells Niall.

"Take a few more sips and it'll taste better."

Louis does so and it tastes better the second time.

Niall posts the picture and video with the captions: Louis trying Starbucks for the first time!

Louis has both of his small hands around the cup as he takes long sips. He really likes it.

"It's really good!"

"Told you you'd like it."

•—•—•

"What size shoe are you?" Niall asks, "Cause I think if we're going to match clothing, we should match shoes."

"Oh, um, I think eight or eight and a half."

Niall coos, "I just noticed how short you are."

Louis blushes, "I'm not short."

"Yeah, you are! How tall are you?"

"5'5 and a half!"

"Yes, you are!"

Louis pouts.

Niall chuckles.

Niall pulls out a box of white chucks in Louis' size, similar to his own, "Try these on." 

Niall walks around looking at the other shoes.

"Niall!" Louis calls, "These are a size nine."

He's to short to reach up to where they stocked up his shoe size.

Niall switches them for the right size.

Louis puts them on.

"Do those fit?" Niall asks.

Louis nods, "They're nice and snug."

Niall buys them for Louis even though Louis tells him he doesn't have to.

Louis asks if they can take a break at a bench and Niall nods.

Louis is starting to look tired even though it's barely midday.

"Are you tired?" Niall asks Louis.

"I didn't get much sleep last night." Louis tells Niall.

"Mh, wanna go back to the hotel. We can come back later."

Louis nods tiredly, "Yeah. Let's just stay her for a while though." Louis says through a yawn.

•—•—•

They do return back to the plaza once Louis' slept for a while.

When they go back it's dark outside.

"What do you want to eat for dinner?" Niall asks Louis.

"Anything is fine."

"Do you like pizza? I saw this pizza place earlier."

Louis nods, "Sounds good!"

They walk to the pizza parlor and order a large pepperoni pizza with pineapples.

Niall chuckles and Louis looks at him curiously, "What're you laughing about?"

"You've got some sauce right there." Niall says, gesturing to his cheek.

Louis is more comfortable with Niall now so he doesn't blush as badly.

"I'm actually a very messy eater but I don't want you to get the wrong impression of me so soon!"

Louis laughs, "Don't worry. I can be too. My sisters Daisy and Phoebe are really messy."

"Yeah? So, how many sisters do you have?"

"Four. Well, five. I have Lottie who's older than me, then fizzy, Daisy and Phoebe. But I also have a half sister but she doesn't love with us. Her name is Georgia."

"That's a lot of sisters. I have one brother and no sisters. Sadly. I had always wanted a sister."

"You can have one of mine." Louis jokes.

Niall chuckles, "Gladly."

Louis and Niall finish eating before heading out again.

They spend most of the time there listening to people sing or dance on the sidewalks for money or in stores.

Louis starts getting tired again at around ten so they decide to go back to the hotel since Louis has to get up early the next morning to start signing papers with Johannah.

"See ya tomorrow, alright?"

Louis nods and then gives Niall a hug, "Goodnight."

"Goodnight!"

Niall walks to his room and finds Harry sitting on the bed.

"Where were you today?" Harry asks.

"Just showing Louis around London. Why?"

"We supposed to show the other four around, remember?"

"We didn't have to, you wanted to." Niall corrects.

Harry rolls his eyes.

"Did you have fun?" Harry asks out of nowhere.

"Yes, I did much more fun than I could've had with the other four."

"They're actually a lot of fun."

"Yeah? So, is Louis."

Niall isn't sure why he feels angry at Harry and he also isn't sure why Harry seems angry at him.

"The others want a redo of the auditions."

"That's to bad, innit? Louis already won."

"I agree that there should be another redo."

"Well, there isn't going to be one! If you like them so much why don't you leave this band and form one with them?!" Niall snaps. He's tired of Harry's complaining.

"Why don't you go make your own with Louis?!"

"Maybe I will!" Niall shouts back, storming out of the room and slamming the door shut.

He goes to Zayn's room and asks if they can switch because he can't stand Harry a second longer.

"What happened?" Liam asks.

"Nothing."

"You and Harry never fight. You're best friends."

Niall rolls his eyes, "We're all best friends."

"Yeah but you and Harry are like best best friends."

Niall sighs, "He's just been getting on my nerves with his complaining about Louis."

Liam nods in understanding.

"I just don't understand what he's got against him." Niall says.

"Just give Harry some time. You know he'll come around to it."

Niall nods, "Yeah. I know."

•—•—•

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nouis is such a cute bromance! I love it!


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is short!

"So, I'll be seeing you soon, Louis." Angelica says.

Louis nods. He shakes her hand and thanks her.

Louis and Johannah are heading back home.

Louis still has to go home and get his passport to go to America, or anywhere, for interviews and any vaccines he's missing.

Louis hugs Zayn, Niall and Liam.

Angelica pushes Harry towards Louis since there's people taking pictures.

Harry hugs him tensely and quickly pulls away.

"I'll see you in a few weeks!" Louis says cheerfully before he and Johannah board the plane.

"Bye, Louis!" Niall shouts.

Louis turns back and waves.

"Can we go now? I have to go see Jordan." Harry tells Angelica.

Angelica sighs and nods, "Be back at the hotel by five because we'll be leaving to LA today."

Harry nods.

"Bye guys."

Harry only gets replies from Zayn and Liam.

He sighs sadly when he doesn't get a reply from Niall, "Niall, I'm sorry, okay?"

Niall rolls his eyes, "No, you aren't. You told me you cared yet your still sleeping with her."

"What does it even matter now? It's not like the competition is still on!"

"You're such a prick. Just go and do whatever you want, Harry. I don't care anymore."

Harry sighs and walks away.

"You and Harry need to solve whatever is going on between you two before we get to America." Angelica tells Niall, "I'm serious."

Niall sighs, "Yeah, whatever."

•—•—•

"MUM! LOUIS!" Felicite shouts. All four girls run into his arms nearly knocking him down. Louis hugs each one of them tightly and they all tell him that they knew he could do it. The girls offer to carry his bags to the car. They ask tons of questions about the boys and the auditions.

"Was it fun?"

"Yeah, really fun."

"Are the boys nice?"

Louis nods and thinks 'well, most of them'.

"Are they funny?"

"Yeah, Niall's the funniest one."

"Is Niall your friend?!"

"I suppose so. I get along with him most."

They continue bombarding him with questions.

Lottie taps Louis' shoulder so he looks at her. When Louis turns to her she grins, "Not a stupid boy band anymore."

•—•—• •—•—• •—•—•

"Of course I take the band seriously, Niall!"

"Sure, you do! You're always just thinking about youself, satisfying yourself! You don't care how your actions make the band look!"

"You're calling me selfish?"

"Yes, Harry, I'm calling you selfish! It's always about you! What you need! Never what the band needs! It's always about making you happy! If you haven't noticed Harry, a band consists of more than one person!" Niall shouts at Harry, "Zayn, Liam and I are giving are all to this band and maintaining our reputations, well you're over in la-la land doing whatever the hell you want! We all take the fall for what you do!"

Harry eyes are watery and he's close to crying.

Zayn thankfully breaks up the fight by taking a fuming Niall outside.

Harry wipes a fallen tear and he turns to Liam, "I already apologized to him and he still doesn't forgive me. I don't know what to do anymore."

"Harry," Liam murmurs, taking his friend by the shoulders, "Admit to him that you've been acting up lately and you're sorry."

"You agree with him?"

Liam stays quiet, "You've been a bit...moody...lately a-and...I think you should apologize to him for it...You know he cares about you and he's only trying to help you."

"How is he trying to help me by yelling at me for everything I do like some little kid?"

"You don't like it when people say bad things about you, none of us do, but Niall knows that you're especially sensitive about that. He just wants to keep you out of trouble so you don't have to put up with any of that. He's not yelling at you to make you feel like a little kid."

Harry let's what Liam said sink in. He understands what Liam means but for some reason it just makes him angrier, "Well, I don't need his damn help. I can take a few people saying things about me. I'm not five!"

•—•—• •—•—• •—•—•

There's thousands of tears being she'd at the Tomlinson home when a car comes to pick up Louis to take him to the airport a few weeks after they came back.

"I love you guys so much." Louis cries, "I'll call you when I get there, okay?"

The girls nod and hug him one more time.

"Bye, Louis." Phoebe says as Louis gets on the car.

"Bye, girls. Love you."

•—•—• •—•—• •—•—•

Louis is met by Niall at the airport.

"Niall!" Louis shouts and runs to hug Niall tightly, "What're you doing here?"

"I wanted to fly out with you!"

Louis smiles at that, "Thanks. Makes the whole flying out to America a bit less scary."

"Yeah, my first time flying over was terrible. And for Zayn. He was still crying even after we got off the plane."

Louis giggles, "I don't know if I'll cry, maybe panic a bit."

"Yeah, well that's not to bad I suppose. Liam was just tense the entire way there and Harry was knocked out."

"Are Liam and Zayn still like that?"

"No, sadly, it was amusing at times but now they just sleep through it."

Louis nods, "I missed out."

Niall chuckles, "Mhm! But now we have you to tease about getting scared."

Louis pouts jokingly and Niall laughs.

"And I thought you boys were nice!"

•—•—• •—•—• •—•—•

So, Louis might've underestimated how scary it would be to be on a plane that long. He clutched onto Niall the entire time.

Niall usually would've fallen asleep but he didn't want to leave Louis freaking out all on his own.

Louis literally runs off the plane when they land.

Niall grabs Louis' bag and follows after him.

"You alright?" Niall asks.

Louis nods.

"Alright, so, security is already on there way. It's going to be a little loud and bright so look down and if you want cover your ears. If someone other than me calls your name, don't look. If someone grabs you, call my name. If you get hurt, tell me. If you get lost or get pulled into the crowd, try and blend in. Don't answer any questions either, okay?"

Louis nods.

"Alright, take my hand." Niall instructs. Louis takes it, "Don't let go, okay?"

Louis nods again.

The security guards come and go over what Niall just told Louis again.

Louis starts to grow nervous as they begin to walk closer to the yells.

Louis' grip on Niall's hand tightens.

There's people shouting his names along with questions about him joining the band but Louis knows not to answer.

When they make it out of the airport, Louis is being pushed into a car.

"You alright?" Niall asks.

Louis is panting hard as he nods.

"You did good."

"Is it always like that?" Louis asks.

"Most of the time."

Louis takes a deep breath, 'this is going to take some getting used to.

•—•—•


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It gets a little dirty...not really...No larry in this chapter :( but there will be soon lol

"So, we'd usually be staying at mine and Harry's flat but we're fighting right now so Zayn said it'd be fine if you slept at his." Niall tells Louis.

"Are you also going to be staying at Zayn's?"

Niall shakes his head, "Just you. Harry tends to bring other people around into arguments. Really heated arguments."

"I can take it." Louis assures him.

"'M not saying you can't but he also tends to say bad thing about people," Niall explains, "and I really don't want him saying anything rude about you."

Louis nods.

He just hadn't wanted to spend his first night in America without someone he wasn't close to. Zayn is nice and all but Louis just doesn't know him as well.

"But I'll be picking you up to show you around L.A. at eight am so be ready!" Niall instructs. He pulls up to apartment buildings, "Zayn is on floor 5 room 2a."

"Okay, do I just go up there or do I wait for him out here or...?"

"Right!" Niall pats his pockets looking for something. Then he checks in the glove compartment, "I have a key for you."

"Alright...So, um, I'll see you tomorrow right?"

Niall nods, "Don't be scared, alright? You'll be fine. I'll be waiting here until you get inside."

Louis nods. He gets down and grabs his bags from the trunk, "Bye, Niall."

"Bye, Louis!" Niall calls.

Louis slowly starts his way to the door of the building. He slides the key in and pushes the door open.

He looks around for an lift. There's two. He's not sure if they're for different things. Where he lives they're for the same thing but maybe things are different in America.

He goes up to the services counter.

"Hello," Louis says to the lady sitting there, "Which lift do I use?"

"Um, which what?" She asks.

"Which lift do I use to go up to the fifth floor?" Louis asks, face heating up as he speaks.

"Oh, the elevator! Sorry! Any is fine." She answers.

"Thank you." Louis says.

"No problem."

Louis feels like an idiot for asking. He should've just figured it out on his own.

He presses the up button. He waits for it to open and quickly gets on. He presses the button to go to the fifth floor.

He walks down the halls to Zayn's flat.

He knocks lightly an is met by a sleepy looking Zayn.

"C'mon in." Zayn says, moving out if the doorway to let him in, "How was the flight?" Zayn asks, taking Louis bags.

"Good, I suppose, I only cried for an hour or so."

"Niall told you? That prick." Zayn mutters.

Louis giggles.

Zayn leads him to a spare room, "Liam usually slept in here but he got his own flat upstairs."

"He's here too?"

"Yeah, Niall and Harry didn't like it here. Said they didn't have a good view of the city."

"I thought you guys just slept in hotels."

"Most of the time yeah but um it's just nice to come to a place you know already and not just a different hotel room."

Louis nods in understandment, "Like a second home?"

Zayn nods, "Mhm, well, you can call your mum if you'd like but they're eight hours ahead of us so I don't know if they'd be up that early."

"The twins are probably up. They don't like staying in bed so long."

"Alright, well, I'll leave you to it. If you need anything, just ask me. And Liam is upstairs if you need him too. He's in 1e."

"Thank you."

"No problem. Goodnight."

"Night."

Zayn leaves, softly closing the door.

Louis moves his bags from the bed where Zayn set them to the floor. He pulls his pjs out from his bag.

Once he's out of his clothes and into his pjs he falls onto the bed. He rolls onto his back and picks up his phone. He starts looking through his contact list for Phoebes name and his phone ends up falling onto his face.

"Ow." Louis cries and rubs his nose where it hit him before picking up his phone again and dialing Phoebe.

"Louis!" Phoebe shouts when she picks up.

"Hi, Pheebs. I just wanted to let you guys know I landed already!"

"How's America?"

"I'm not sure. It's night time so I haven't seen much but I have managed to embarrass myself already."

Phoebe laughs, "What'd you do?"

"I asked what lift to use to go upstairs just in case they worked differently here. Turns out they work just the same and they're not called lifts here."

"They're called elevators in America, pea brain! Even I know that!"

"Whatever! I didn't know!"

Phoebe is cracking up and Louis feels like hanging up.

"You're such an idiot!"

"You're just hating cause I'm in America with three cute English boys and one cute Irish boy." Louis teases. He should probably get over his crushes on them. After all they are his bandmates now.

"Do they know yet?"

"Know what?"

"Have you came out to them?"

"Um...no, not yet...I'm kind of scared to."

"Why?"

"What if they don't like me after I tell them?"

"Louis, why would they have a problem with you being gay?"

"I dunno...It's just...what if they're uncomfortamble around me? Remember when I told Eric?"

Eric was one of Louis' best friends. Until Louis came out to him. He said he was okay with it but he slowly began to distance himself from Louis and left him all alone when he was outed.

"Eric was a twat, Louis. The boys aren't like that."

"Yeah, I know...Maybe not right now but once I get to know them a little more." Louis tells her.

"Good. Don't wait to long, okay?"

"Yeah, I know...Well, anyways, I should get to bed. It's getting late and I have to wake up early tomorrow."

"Mh, alright. I'll talk to you later, yeah?"

"Yeah, I'll call you when I wake."

"Okay, bye, Lou."

"Bye, Pheebs."

•—•—•

6 am

Louis turns off his phone alarm and quietly groans.

"Fuck," Louis curses.

'Being sixteen sucks' Louis thinks. He cannot wank off in Zayn Malik's apartment on a be Liam Payne used to sleep on. That's weird. He just can't.

He can't go outside to the bathroom like that either and risk Zayn seeing him.

Louis closes his eyes in frustration. He has to do it. He can't wait it out and he can't go outside like this.

Louis runs to his suitcase and pulls out his bottle of skin lotion.

He squirts some on his hand before returning under the warm covers on his bed.

Louis rubs his hands together to spread the lotion.

Louis' hand slides slowly down to his pants and into his boxers.

"God," Louis moans as he starts stroking himself, "...fuck...ah!" Louis bites his lip to keep himself quiet and he prays Zayn didn't here that.

The door swings, "Louis! Are you-" Zayn quickly closes the door, "I'm so sorry!" He shouts through the door.

Louis feels like crying. This cannot be happening, "Shit, shit, shit."

He should've locked the damn door.

"I'm so stupid." Louis mutters, digging his head in the pillows.

•

Louis couldn't leave the room. Not even when Niall came to come and pick him up. He was so embarrassed.

How could he be so stupid?

Locking the door is the first thing you do.

He feels like crying.

Well, he is crying.

There's a soft knock on the door, "Louis, it's me, Niall. Open the door, yeah? Zayn isn't here anymore."

Louis sniffles and doesn't answer.

"Louis, please open the door."

Louis wipes his tears and slowly gets up.

He hesitantly opens the door. He only opens it a bit so he can look outside, "Did Zayn tell you?"

Niall nods.

"Are you going to l-laugh at me?"

"No, of course not." Niall reassures. If it had been one of the other boys, Niall would've been cracking up. But Louis looks so sad and embarrassed that Niall can't laugh about it. Not even if he wanted to.

Louis slowly opens the whole door.

"Me and Zayn were sixteen once to, Y'know?"

Louis doesn't say anything.

"It's normal, Louis. Do you know how many times I've caught the boys? Plenty of times." Niall tells Louis and he shudders getting Louis to giggle a little.

"Zayn, feels really bad about what happened and he promised not to tell Harry or Liam."

Louis feels better that not all of them will know.

"Does he think I'm weird?" Louis asks.

Niall chuckles, "Why would he think that? Of course he doesn't. It happens, okay? Don't worry about it. Don't even think about it! Pretend like it didn't even happen."

Louis giggles, "Like what didn't happen?"

Niall smiles, "I don't know. I don't even know how I got in here."

Louis smiles at hugs Niall tightly, "Thank you."

Niall lightly pats his back, "For what?"

Louis giggles again, "Nothing."


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They're on Ellen again because I love Ellen.
> 
> There's a teeny tiny bit of Larry in this! Not really.
> 
> Hope you like it (:

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Lyrics aren't mine! Credit to owners lol*

After a day of being in L.A., Louis already feels home sick.

Sure, he might've been having fun when Niall was taking him around but he still felt empty and sad.

After a week, he felt worse. He didn't have much time to talk to his sisters because he's been in the studio and rehearsing with the boys.

Learning his parts of the songs wasn't to hard since he already knows most of the song word for word.

They don't do much or any dancing so Louis doesn't have to worry about that.

Harry snapped at Louis a few times for not starting his part at the correct time or being slightly off pitch.

'Pay attention!' Harry yelled at Louis when he missed his cue.

'Can you even hear yourself?' Harry asked, 'You're completely off!'

Louis cried those two days when he was alone. He was really trying his hardest but Harry didn't seem to think he was.

All of Harry's comments made Louis worried about preforming.

Today they're going to be having their first interview and preformance with Louis.

It's on the Ellen show. Outside of the studio where a stage has been set up.

The boys will first be preforming and then interviewed.

The boys are all getting dressed up and ready.

"You ready?" Niall asks Louis.

Louis nods as he fixes his sweater sleeves, "I suppose...I'm really scared..."

"You'll be just fine." Niall assures him.

Angelica comes in, "Boys, you're on in five minutes."

Louis nods.

"I'm so scared." Louis tells Niall, "Like really, really, really scared."

"Hey," Liam says grabbing Louis' attention, "Don't be scared, you'll do great."

"Yeah, just relax and have fun." Zayn advises.

Harry doesn't give any words of comfort. He just continues playing '2048' on his phone.

"Alright, so, we'll each going out one by one. Liam, Zayn, me, Harry and then you. It'll take a while for you to go since we'll each be talking a little before we preform." Niall intructs Louis.

Louis nods, "Okay."

The boys wish him good luck.

"Alright, Liam, c'mon!" Angelica calls.

Once Liam is out of sight, the screaming and clapping is deafening.

He can hear Liam talking but the yells are to loud for Louis to hear what he's saying.

Then, Zayn.

"Niall, I don't think I can do this." Louis tells Niall.

"Louis, don't worry! It'll be okay." Niall reassures him, "I'll be right there."

"I can't do this."

"Yes you can Louis. I know you can."

"Niall, c'mon, you're next!" Angelica calls.

Niall hugs Louis tightly, "You'll be alright."

When Niall goes Louis can feel his heart beating to hard. He feels like he's going to faint.

"I can't do this." He whispers to himself, on the verge of tears.

Harry clears his throat, "I used to look at the back of the crowd when I got nervous." Harry tells him.

"W-What?"

"When we first started preforming, I'd look at the end of the crowd. Just made me feel better."

"Harry, let's go!" Angelica calls.

"Good luck." Harry tells Louis, "Do not screw this up."

Louis is the only one left.

"The boys are set up already for the preformance, so when you get out there, get in your starting position." Angelica instructs.

Louis nods.

He walks up the stairs to the side of the stage. His heart pounding quickly and loudly.

"Let's welcome out here the fifth memeber of One Direction!"

Louis comes out, forcing a smile through the nervousness as he waves to the crowd. He's quickly overwhelmed by girls screaming their heads off and sticking their arms out onto the stage.

Louis gets in his position which is in the middle of the stage. He has Niall and Zayn to his left and Liam and Harry to his right.

The best of the song starts. Louis taps his foot to the beat. He takes a deep breath in.

"Maybe it's the way she walked,  
Straight into my heart and stole it.  
Through the doors and past the guard,  
Just like she already owned it!" Harry sings, taking the mic of the mic stand.

"I said, 'Can you give it back to me?'  
She said, 'Never in your wildest dreams.'" Zayn sings.

They all move their mics from the mic stands.

Louis' feels his stomach twist as they start moving around the stage and as he's about to sing.

"And we danced all night to the best song ever.  
We knew every line. Now I can't remember  
How it goes but I know that I won't forget her  
'Cause we danced all night to the best song ever!"

Louis isn't sure where to go so he just moves to random places like the boys are.

The crowd gets louder as they notice the new sound that Louis brings.

"I think it went oh, oh, oh, I think it went yeah, yeah, yeah, I think it goes oh,"

Liam starts the next part, "Said her name was Georgia Rose,  
And her daddy was a dentist.  
Said I had a dirty mouth (I got a dirty mouth)  
But she kissed me like she meant it,"

"I said, 'Can I take you home with me?'  
She said, 'Never in your wildest dreams.'" Niall sings.

"And we danced all night to the best song ever.  
We knew every line. Now I can't remember  
How it goes but I know that I won't forget her  
'Cause we danced all night to the best song ever.  
I think it went oh, oh, oh  
I think it went yeah, yeah, yeah  
I think it goes oh,"

Louis takes a deep breath in as his part comes. He opens his mouth but nothing comes out. He misses the first line and he feels his face growing red because he doesn't know where to start.

Harry looks at Louis and he starts singing Louis' part to help him remember, "And I know, you know, I know you'll remember me," Louis starts singing with Harry and then Harry stops to let Louis have his solo, "And you know, I know, you know I'll remember you,  
And I know, you know, I hope you'll remember how we danced, how we danced,"

The boys finish the song recieving ear splitting cheers.

Two men bring out the stools for the boys to sit on.

Ellen comes out onto the stage and the boys all greet her with hugs. Louis is star struck. He fucking loves Ellen.

The clapping and cheering keeps going on forever and ever. When it ends, Niall gets up, "Thank you for having us today. We hope to return." He jokes but then sits back down.

They laugh and the crowd cheers again.

"So, how are you, boys?"

They all answer, except for Louis. He's so nervous he can't even speak.

"Can he talk? Or does he only sing?" Ellen teases.

Niall laughs, "Yeah! When he speaks to us, he has to sing it out." Niall jokes.

Louis blushes and fixes his glasses recieving coos from the crowd.

"So, introduce yourself properly because these fans have been waiting!"

The fans cheer in agreement.

"Um, I'm Louis Tomlinson, I'm sixteen and I'm from Doncaster." Louis introduces himself.

"Anything else?"

"I'm single." Louis adds cheekily. He doesn't know where that came from but he could feel himself untense.

The crowd cheers again.

"So, now fans actually have a shot of dating a member of One Direction who isn't over age?"

Louis nods.

"Harry, you've got competition!"

Harry chuckles, "Yeah, I guess I do."

"Do you have a certain preference like Harry? Do you like older women too?"

Louis giggles at that and shakes his head, "No, I don't think I'd date anyone more than a year younger than me at the age I am right now. I would be okay with dating someone older though."

"How much older?" Ellen asks, leaning in closer, "Cause I've got a friend who's looking for a young wealthy man."

"Eh," Louis laughs, "Four to five years at the most."

"Oh well she's fourty five years older so I guess that's a no?"

Louis shakes his head with a laugh, "No, sorry."

"What about you, Harry?"

Harry laughs, "I guess I could try it out."

The boys laugh.

"And how are you taken boys doing?" Ellen asks.

"Well, Ambar is going to be visiting this weekend since I haven't had the chance to go and see her!"

"Sophia is staying with me at my flat so things are good. I hadn't gotten to see her in a while."

"Perrie and I are great! I haven't gotten much time to see her lately with all that's been going on but once it's all settled we'll be able to spend some more time together."

"That's great! Well, I actually have a few more questions for Louis. If you boys can answer than go on ahead!"

They nod.

"Alright, what happened right now? Did you forget the lyrics?"

"Oh, um, I was just really nervous and I let it get to me."

Ellen nods.

"Why did you audition?"

"I actually didn't audition myself. My sister recorded me when I didn't know and she sent it in."

"How did you find out she auditioned you?"

"She told me when I made the final five."

"How did you react?"

"The first thing I thought was that my mum was gonna kill us."

"Where you a fan of One Direction before?"

Louis blushes, "Yes but not nearly as big of fan as Niall."

The fans cheer again.

"Yeah, I was a pretty big fan. I mean they also came from places like me and they just really inspired me." Louis adds.

"Aww." Liam coos teasingly, pulling Louis closer.

They laugh.

"Did you have a favorite member?"

Louis mock gasps, "No, of course not!"

Ellen laughs, "Which one did you find the cutest?"

"Niall." Louis answers, "I shipped all the bromances. Especially Ziall."

The fans tell so loudly that Louis thinks his ear drum could've blasted.

"Do you have names with the boys yet?"

"Not that I know of. I'm sure there will be soon enough."

"Any suggestions?"

"Ummm have fine putting mine and Liam's name together."

Zayn chuckles, "It could be like li-ouis."

Louis giggles and nods.

Ellen asks the boys more questions that aren't about Louis for a few more minutes until they're done.

They leave the stage and head inside the studio.

Niall, Liam and Zayn go to the dressing rooms but Louis follows Harry to thank him.

"Harry, um, thank you for taking over. I just got nervous and all. Thank you so-"

"Can't believe you screwed up. When you do that, you don't just embarrass yourself but all of us as a band." Harry snarls, "I only took over to help save us from any embarrassment."

Louis feels his eyes water, "I...I'm sorry." Louis whispers.

"Don't let it happen again."

Louis nods. Harry steps into his dressing room and slams the door shut.

Louis flinches and wipes his wet cheeks with his sweater sleeves.

He can't help but feel like he hasn't done anything or contributed anything good to the band.

He sniffles and starts walking to his room. Thinking all he does is screw everything up.


	12. Chapter 12

"Louis, please open the door." Niall calls out again.

He doesn't want to talk to the boys. He doesn't want to get in even more trouble for screwing up their preformance.

He doesn't leave the room for an entire day. The only way he made it that long was when the boys had left quickly to go speak to Angelica. When he snuck out he used the restroom and grabbed water bottles and a box of cookies before running back to the room.

It's now the second day.

Niall been knocking on the door all day. But Louis does not want to open it.

"Louis, please, Ambar is here and I'd love for you to meet her. She really wants to meet you too."

Louis doesn't want to meet her though. She was probably watching them on the Ellen show and she's going to laugh at him.

He doesn't answer.

He knows Liam left with Sophia and Zayn left with Perrie. Niall is the only one who hasn't gone out with Ambar and Louis feels terrible about that.

**~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~**

Harry's P.O.V

Niall tries opening the door for the thousandth time today.

We were all waiting all day yesterday for Louis to come out of the room but he still hasn't. Zayn and Liam were dying to see their girlfriends so they left this morning. Leaving me and Niall in their flat.

"Niall, just go see Ambar."

"I can't fucking see Ambar until Louis comes out of that room." Niall snaps at me.

He's still mad at me. Even more after I told him about what I said to Louis.

"Well, he's not gonna come out of there soon so you might as well go out for a while." I say, "I know you don't want to miss seeing Ambar while she's here."

Niall sighs, "But Louis-"

"Louis will be fine. Plus, I'll be staying here until you get back."

I need to get Niall back on my good side. I really miss having my best friend to mess around with. And I'm tired of fighting with him all the time.

"Promise?"

I nod, "Yes, just go see Ambar!"

"Thank you." Niall gives me a big hug, "I owe you."

"Yeah, yeah." I push him off me lightly, "Have fun."

Niall nods and he quickly leaves the flat to go see Ambar.

I sit on the couch scrolling through twitter. There's still lots of tweets about Louis messing up. Calling him talentless and stupid. I hope he's not reading these. I was being to hard on him...I just want what's best for this band and we can't have him screwing it up.

I'll admit I don't like him...I'm not sure why I just...don't. He just makes me feel something that really pisses me off. I don't know what it is but yeah it makes me angry. Maybe I shouldn't take it out on him. I can be harsh, I know.

I hear the door open softly. Then light footsteps coming closer to the living room.

"Ah!" Louis shouts, jumping back a little when he sees me.

I snort, "I'm not that frightening, am I?"

Louis shakes his head almost to quickly, "N-No."

He scared. Like if I'm going to go up to him and punch him.

I clear my throat, "Um, I'm...I'm..." I stand up. Fuck. Should I apologize? I know it'll make Niall happy. And I feel kind of bad...Louis looks like he's been crying. "I'm sorry for yelling at you. Uh and I know what it's like to be nervous and mess up so I shouldn't have been so hard."

"I-It's okay."

"Yeah, well, Niall and them are out with their girlfriends so. Will you be alright here by yourself? Because I gotta go..." I don't really have to go anywhere but it's to awkward being here alone with him.

"Oh." Louis slowly nods his head, "Yeah, okay."

Fuck. I can't just leave him here either. He probably doesn't know how to get around. Or order food. The boys won't be back 'till way later either.

"Um, you can...come with me...if you want." I offer, "Niall will probably yell at me if I leave you here alone."

"It's fine. I can stay here by myself."

I sigh. Niall will yell at me if I don't take him. But I don't want to take him so maybe I should leave him...I can't.

"Well, I'd feel...better...if you came with me." I lie.

Louis smiles a little, "Oh, okay."

"Just um get ready. I'll be waiting out here."

Louis nods maybe a little bit enthusiastically.

I wait for him to come back from his room.

He comes back out wearing a orange t-shirt, khakis and knock off converse.

I'm not judging him or anything but yeah..I should take him shopping...For the good of the band, of course. Maybe take him to get a hair cut...maybe...the hairstyle he has right now is cute...no! Not cute! Ew! No, nothing about him is cute. He looks like an awkward freshman in highschool. Not cute. Nope, not one but.

"Are you alright?" Louis asks.

"Yes." I answer, it comes out harsher than I intended it to be, "Let's go."

**~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~**

"So, um, when was the last time you went shopping?" I ask.

Louis looks down at his close and I can see his slight frown.

"I dunno. I got this from my aunt for Christmas." Louis answers.

I nod, "Um, nice...I know this really cool shop. We can go there if you'd like."

Louis nods, "Yeah, that sounds good."

"Okay." I answer awkwardly. I turn on the radio to a random station and turn it up. I'm more focused on driving than what they're saying.

Then, I hear Louis' name.

"Can you change it?" Louis asks.

They're talking about his 'failed' preformance.

I nod, "Yeah, they just talk a bunch of bullshit." I assure him. I can't help but feel bad for him. I messed up plenty of times in the beginning and I know what it feels like to be criticized about it.

Louis doesn't reply.

"Just don't listen to that crap, okay? It's stupid."

Louis nods, "Thank you."

I nod, "No problem."

**~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~**

"Do you like this?" I ask Louis, showing him a blue button up with little dolphins all over it. It's a cute shirt.

Louis shakes his head.

"What do you like?" I ask, sounding snappy.

Louis shrugs, "Maybe if it was just blue."

"You don't like dolphins?" I ask.

Louis shakes his head, "They're kind of scary."

"What? They're dolphins!" I snicker.

Louis shrugs, "They're creepy."

I chuckle, "If you say so." I keep looking for shirts and I show him a blue t-shirt with red stripes. He immeadietly nods.

"You like stripes?"

"Yeah, they're nice."

I nod and I hand him the t-shirt. Then continue looking for stripped t-shirts. Pants are easy to find. Just some different colored skinnies would do.

Shoes are pretty easy too. Louis isn't a picky shopper which is actually a really good thing.

When I shop with other people they take hours to pick out a pair of shoes. It's annoying.

When we're done we go and eat since Louis hadn't ate probably for the last two days.

I'll admit he's not that bad. But the only reason I'm making an effort to be nice to him is for Niall and the band.

Plus, he's nice and cu-no, not cute. Nope. Not at all.

**~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~**

Third person POV

"Finally out of your room, ay?" Niall says when he comes back.

Louis nods, "Yeah."

"Did Harry leave you here?" Niall asks a little angrily.

"No, he just dropped me off here. We went to the stores."

"Oh...Really?"

Louis nods happily.

"That's good." Niall smiles, "Well, I'm going to meet Ambar for dinner today but you can meet her tomorrow."

"Sounds good."

Niall grins, "You feeling better?"

"Yeah, a lot."

"Good. I don't like seeing you upset."

Louis smiles when Niall hugs him tightly.

**~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~**

Harry's P.O.V

"Please, just keep him company."

"Didn't you tell him you would let him meet Ambar?" I ask groggily. Niall called me at three in the morning to tell that Zayn and Liam weren't at there flats and they probably won't be back until the tomorrow afternoon or night.

"Yes, but we didn't expect to get stuck here."

They're stuck in Bakersfield. How? I don't know but it happened.

"Fine, I'll go over there right now." I mumble.

"Thank you so much! I owe you!"

"Just hurry back, okay?"

"Yes, of course."

I grab my coat and shoes before heading on over to Zayn's flat.

I open the door quietly.

I find Louis crashed out on the couch.

Should I take him to his room?

Or just throw a blanket on him?

The flats kind of cold and I'm to tired to carry him.

I go to his room and grab his blanket.

I threw it on over him and he immeadiately snuggles into it. He must've been cold.

I head to Zayn's room and crash out in there.

**~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~**

Third person POV

Harry wakes up at six in the morning. The first thing he does is check his phone for any messages.

Just a few from Niall asking Harry if he's with Louis.

He types out a quick yes.

Harry gets up and stretches his arms before going outside.

Louis is still sleeping.

His stomach growls a little.

It's six am and he's already hungry. Is that bad? Probably not. Harry didn't each much for dinner yesterday.

He goes over to the sink and washes his hands before looking into Zayn's fridge.

Harry grabs two eggs and cracks them open into a blue bowl. Then, he whisks them.

Harry grabs a pan, making a clutter of noise waking Louis up. "Shit." Harry mutters.

Harry turns on the stove and pours the eggs in the pan but not completely because he misses the pan a little.

"Shit, shit, shit." Harry mutters.

"Is everything alright?" Louis asks sleepily.

"Yes." Harry grits out getting the pan off the stove to clean everything up and he ends up dropping the pan.

"Do you need help?" Louis asks.

"No."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes! Just stay out of my way, alright?"

"Oh, okay...I'm sorry if I-"

"Just go." Harry snaps.

Louis looks angry but sad at the same time, "I was just trying to help."

"Well, you aren't helping!" Harry mumbles as he picks up the pan.

Louis helps him anyway.

"I'm sorry I shouldn't have yelled at you." Harry apologizes. He was just frustrated.

"It's okay." Louis assures him.

"Well, um, are you hungry?" Harry asks, "I could make you something?"

Louis shakes his head, "Not really. And I'm having breakfast with Niall and Ambar."

"Oh um, they're not going to be back 'till later today. They're in Bakersfield and they said it's gonna take a while to fix the car."

"Oh."

"Yeah, I'll still cook for you later if you want. Niall left me in charge."

Louis shakes his head, "I don't wanna be a bother."

"You're not."

Louis stays quiet, "Can I...Can I ask you something?"

"Sure."

"Why are you being nice to me all of a sudden? You didn't seem to like me before."

"It's just...Niall was mad at me and it was killing me not to have my best friend. I know that if me and you get along it'll make him happy and yeah...i knew I was being a jerk and I just felt so guilty afterwards but I just kept doing it and I'm so sorry."

"Oh." Louis sighs out, "It's okay."

"It's not okay. I was a jerk! You should slap me for it."

Louis giggles, "I'm not going to slap you."

"It'll make me feel better!"

Louis shakes his head, "Itll make me feel like a prick!"

"Then we'll be even."

"Just a little slap?"

"Nope! A dramatic slap that you can hear!"

Louis laughs, "I'm not gonna do that."

"Please?"

Louis lightly slaps Harry's cheek.

Harry rolls his eyes jokingly, "That didn't even hurt!"

Louis chuckles and shrugs, "I didn't want to hurt you."

Harry rolls his eyes again, "As if!"

"Are you calling me weak?"

"No." Harry answers with a smirk.

Louis squints at him, "Liar. I'm stronger than you."

"Prove it!"

Louis throws punches at Harry but doesn't actually hit him. Until he aims at his face and accidently hits Harry's nose.

Louis covers his mouth and laughs a little until Harry rubs his nose in pain.

"I'm so sorry! It was an accident! I swear!"

"It's fine, Louis. Don't worry about it."

"Do you need ice? Do you want me to get you something? Are you sure?"

Harry nods with a chuckle, "Its okay. I guess that makes us even?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Was it to rushed? I'm not sure.
> 
> Hope you liked it!


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is a bit longer than the others! Hope you like it (:

By the time Niall gets back, Louis is sleeping even though it's only six pm. It could be because of the tea that Harry made him that knocked him out or because of the sad somewhat boring movies they'd watched.

"How long has he been asleep?" Niall asks, "Has he had dinner? Did you cook for him? Has he ate at all?"

"Okay so when did you become Louis' mum?" Harry chuckles along with Ambar, "Yes, I cooked for him. He's only had breakfast and lunch."

"Should I wake him up? Do you think he's hungry?"

"He's been asleep for an hour. I dunno if he's hungry though, I made him tea before he fell asleep."

Niall nods then puts his arm around ambars waist to bring her in closer, "So, are you okay with him?"

"He's nice, yeah. I was being jerk and I had no reason to be."

Ambar kisses Niall cheek and pulls away, "I'm going to the bathroom."

Niall nods.

When she's gone Harry starts talking again, "I'm sorry...for being a jerk. I shouldn't have been. I had no right to be."

"Nope, no, you did not."

"I didn't make an effort to get on board with a fifth member and I took it out on Louis. And I feel really really guilty for what I did and said to him. And I know you think that I don't care about the band as much as you do but I do-"

"Shut up, Harry." Niall chuckles then hugging his best friend tightly, "it's okay. I know you care."

"You forgive me to easily." Harry mumbles.

"'Cause I love you." Niall says teasingly.

"Idiot." Harry mutters, "So, are we good?"

"Yeah, we're good."

**~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~**

Louis wakes up to a quiet apartment.

He rubs his eyes and tiredly sits up.

He looks around but there's no one.

Harry must've left.

He grabs his phone. It's 7:05.

He stands up and stretches his arm out. He'll admit he's a little scared when he realizes he's all alone. There's a loud knock on the door making him flinch.

He slowly walks to the door.

He gets on his tiptoes to look through the peephole.

"Louis! It's Harry!"

Louis sighs of relief, he unlocks the door and moves back to let Harry in.

Harry steps in, "Sorry my friend called me and I didn't want to make to much noise so I went outside."

"'S okay." Louis croaks out and then covers his mouth when he let's out a cute little yawn, "I just woke up."

"Oh. Well, sorry anyways. Um, Niall is back by the way. Said he'll be back at eight so you can meet Ambar and go out to eat."

Louis nods.

"Perrie, Zayn, Sophia and Liam are going to." Harry says, "You'll be seventh wheeling."

Louis laughs a little, "Are you going?"

"I'm not sure. Might go to a friends party." Harry answers, "I could go eat first though."

Louis nods along, "Well, if Niall comes I'll be in my room, changing."

Harry nods. Harry sits on the couch, pulling out his phone to check for messages.

There's one from Nick and one from Zayn.

Zayn: Are u coming 2 dinner?

Harry: I'm not sure. Might go 2 grimmys.

Zayn: go to Grimmys after

Harry: I think about it...

Zayn: ok see ya! Tell me if u are tho

Harry: yeah okay

He opens his texts from Grimmy.

Nick: Ur coming right?

Harry: yes wht time?

Nick: be here by 8

Harry: might go to dinner first idk if I should

Nick: there'll be food here.

Nick: Just get here before 10

Harry: k see ya

Nick: I hv a suprise 4 u

Harry: what?

Nick: you'll see (;

A few minutes later, Niall is calling.

"Hey?" Harry answers, "What's up?"

"Harry? Can you bring Louis? Me and Ambar are already here and it's quite crowded outside. We can't get back out."

"Why'd you go to the resturaunt then?"

"To make sure we had a table."

"Idiots. Are Zayn and Liam there yet? Zayn sent me a text earlier asking if I was going."

"Oh. No, they aren't yet. So are you coming?"

"Is that Niall?" Louis asks. Harry looks up at him and his jaw drops a little. He didn't think he would ever find a boy in black skinnies, and a white button up with checkered suspenders...attractive? No, Harry definitely does not find it attractive. He's just taken back is all.

Harry nods to Louis as he answers Niall, "um, yeah, Niall, I'm going."

"Okay, I'll see you then."

"Yeah, yeah. Bye." Harry hangs up.

"You're going afterall?" Louis asks.

Harry clears his throat, "Yeah."

"Do I look okay?" Louis asks looking down at his clothes.

"Great. Mhm, yeah, you look fine. Good. So, um, are you ready? Niall is there already?"

Louis nods, "Yeah."

"Okay then let's go." Harry stands up.

They walk down to Harry's car.

Louis shivers a little, "Didn't think it'd be windy. I should've brought a coat."

"I have one in my car. You can borrow it." Harry offers.

"If you don't mind."

Harry shakes his head, "No problem." Louis smiles, "Thanks."

When they get to Harry's car, Harry grabs his coat from the back of his car. Louis pulls it on but it's much to big. The sleeves are long and it reaches lower than his waist.

He leaves it on anyway.

They drive in silence until Harry turns on the radio.

Louis pulls out his phone and from what Harry can tell from the corner of his eye he's posing for a selfie.

"Are you taking pictures?" Harry asks Louis with a chuckle.

"Yeah, my extended family is visiting so they're all awake. I'm telling my sisters to go to bed though. 4 am is much to late for them to be up."

Harry chuckles.

"Maybe if I send them a picture of you, they'll pass out."

"Pass out? My looks are more than 'pass out' worthy. My looks are killer." Harry corrects.

Louis giggles, "Right." Louis turns the camera to Harry and takes a picture.

"I didn't even get to pose." Harry whines.

Louis shrugs with a laugh as he types a caption out on his phone.

"What'd you write?"

"He says his looks are killer."

When Louis clicks on their reply which is a video, it's literally just a bunch of yelling of his sisters and his cousins shouting 'Harry'. Harry laughs, "Fans?"

"About 99% of the females in my family and only five of the males have admitted to being hard core One Direction fans. Even the married ones."

Harry laughs, "Can I tell them something?"

Louis nods, "I'm recording."

"Hi Louis' cousins and sisters. I love you!" Harry looks at the camera momentarily to smile.

"They're seriously going to die." Louis chuckles as he sends it.

A few seconds later, he's recieving a FaceTime call.

"Should I answer?"

Harry nods, "You might wanna turn it down though."

"You are so concieted, Harry." Louis jokes but does so and then answers the call.

They're all blurting out different things and trying to grab Lottie's phone. Lottie is telling them to 'calm the fuck down' which reminds Louis that Lottie isn't a fan.

"Louis! Is Harry there?!" Fizzy shouts.

Once they settle down Louis answers, "Yeah, he's right here. But he's driving so shut up."

Harry chuckles, "Hi!"

Louis turns the camera to him, "Can you say that again?"

"Hi guys!"

"Oh my god! Harry! Harry! I love you so much!" Louis' cousin, Alfie, shouts.

"I love you too, babe!" Harry says back.

Then the girls are shouting again.

"Alright, so, I'll call you tomorro-"

"No! We'll be quiet!" Phoebe shouts.

"If you say so." Louis chuckles.

"So, where are you going Lou?" Lottie asks once everyone has finally settled down. She had to place the phone somewhere where Louis could see them all and where no one could grab it.

"I dunno where. But to eat. I'm gonna meet Ambar and Sophia." Louis answers.

"You're so lucky!" Daisy shouts.

"Can you tell Harry I'm single?!" One of his cousins blurt out.

"Ehh, sure. Harry, she's single."

"I'm single as well." Harry replies with a chuckle. He doesn't look away from the road.

"Will Harry marry me?" Alfie asks.

"Will you marry my cousin Alfie?" Louis asks Harry.

"How old is he?"

"Eighteen!" Alfie shouts, "I'm legal!"

"Yes, I'll marry you, Alfie!" Harry shouts back. They talk for a while longer until they get closer to the resturaunt.

"That's a lot of people." Louis says to Harry as they pull up.

Security had to make a path for Harry and Louis since paps are crowding the place along with fans.

When they get off the car, Harry tells Louis to look down. They start walking through the crowd to the enterance and Louis is being pulled in. "Harry!" Louis shouts as a pap tugs on the coat. They pull him in deeper and Louis stumbles back onto his bum.

Harry helps get him out by pushing away the paparrazis who dropped him. Harry helps Louis up and puts his arm around his waist, "Don't fucking touch him again!" Harry shouts at the man. He knows they want a reaction and he knows he shouldn't give them one but he's so angry. Once they get inside, Louis let's out a chocked sob. Harry pulls him in for a hug.

It's happened once to him and Zayn and Liam nearly knocked the man out as Niall helped him inside and hugged him.

Harry pulls Louis into his side so he has his face stuffed into Harry's side as Harry leads him to the back of the resturaunt where they're sitting so that no one sees him crying.

"What happened?" Niall asks as he and Liam stand up. Harry tells them and he also tells them what he looked like.

"I swear, I'm going to kill that guy. It's the same guy who pulled Ambar in."

Liam gives Louis a hug along with Zayn.

Louis stops crying but continues hiccuping. He soon stops alltogether because he doesn't want to look 'weak' or annoy the boys.

Ambar and Sophia introduce themselves sweetly to Louis. Niall tells Louis the story about how they got stuck in Bakersfield to get Louis to laugh. They all try and get Louis to laugh. Harry even pulls out his booklet of knock knock jokes. The jokes aren't funny but they make Louis laugh anyway especially the fact that Harry carries a knock knock joke book in his coat.

Louis looks at the menu and he doesn't understand a single thing.

"What're you going to order?" Liam asks Louis when the waiter comes.

"Ehm," Louis looks at the menu and tries to read one of them but fails miserably, "Is there like...spaghetti and meatballs?" Louis asks looking at the waiter recieving a weird look from him.

"Yes, of course." The waiter says, "What would you like to drink?"

"Do you have coke?" Louis asks.

The waiter clears his thoat with a raised eyebrow, "Hm, I'm sure we can find you some."

"That's be great." Louis says.

"Is that all?" He asks impatiently, "Would you like to add some cookies or chips?"

"No, I'm good." Louis hands him back the menu with a smile and a 'thank you'. The waiter takes it back quite roughly. Louis still smiles at him though not realizing the mans rudeness.

"What about you, Mr. Styles?" He asks politely.

"Same as him." Harry hands him back the menu, "Along with some chocolate chip cookies."

The waiter nods, "No problem."

They wait for their food by asking Louis questions so Ambar, Perrie, Sophia and even the boys to get to know him better.

"So, have you had a girlfriend before?" Perrie ask.

Louis' face turns red in an instant, "Um, n-no." Should he tell them now?

"Surely you've had one! Any special girl at home?" Sophia asks.

"I-I um...no. No one."

"Aw, he's blushing. He must like someone." Ambar coos, "Who do you like then? What does she look like?"

They all look at him expectantly, "I don't...girls aren't um...I'm...I don't like girls...I'm gay." Louis' heart is pounding so hard he's sure they can all hear it.

"Oh." Ambar smiles, "So who's the lucky boy then?"

They all give him reassuring smiles. Liam pats his back.

"No one. The boys in my town weren't exactly...what I'm looking for."

"What's your type? I'm all for boys with good hair." Perrie says tugging at Zayn hair lightly recieving a kiss on the cheek from him.

"Uh, I don't know really. I've only had one boyfriend before so...I'd want someone who takes me seriously."

"You've had a boyfriend?" Niall asks.

Louis nods, "Scott. It was last year."

"What happened?" Liam asks.

Louis knows he can't say what happened so he lies, "He moved away."

After telling them about Scott, Louis isn't even hungry anymore. He wants to go home to his mum who makes him feel better about what happened with Scott.

**~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~**

"Well, it was lovely meeting you, Louis! I'll see you tomorrow." Ambar and him hug. Perrie and Zayn have left to the apartment and Liam and Sophia left to there's.

"Do you want me to drop you off at Zayn's or? You can come with me to Nick's party."

"Uhm, I guess with you since they seemed like they wanted to be alone..."

Harry nods, "I'll ask him if he has any spare rooms for you if you wanna sleep."

Louis nods.

They head on over to Nick's house and get there a few minutes before ten. Louis and Harry get down and head inside. Harry is being pulled away in an instant. He grabs Louis' hand and pulls him along.

"Harry!" Nick shouts, jumping on Harry, "How are ya mate?!" He asks.

"Good. I brought Louis with me, if that's alright?"

"Yeah, man! No problem!" Nick slurs out.

"Are you drunk already?"

"No, man! I've only had like what? Two? That's nothing!" Nick chuckles and points at Louis, "He looks like a light weight. You've ever drank before?" Nick asks.

Louis shakes his head.

"Well, tonight-"

"He's not drinking." Harry says firmly, "He's not old enough."

"Niether are you!" Nick points out.

"Well, I've drunk before so. And Niall will kill me of I let him."

"Geez, you aren't a fucking baby sitter!"

Louis taps Harry's shoulder, "I'm gonna go sit over there." Louis points to an empty couch.

Harry nods, "If you need something, call."

Louis nods before leaving.

"I thought you didn't like him." Nick says, "What happened?"

"He's nice." Harry shrugs, "He's not bad to hang around with either."

"Hm, well, c'mon let's go loosen up!"

*

"Oh, thanks." Louis says to the girl who offered to bring him a drink. She promises to make sure it doesn't have alcohol.

He takes a drink and he knows it isn't just soda. Harry and Niall will get mad if he drinks but when he sees Harry taking shots with Nick, he decides to drink it.

"Hey, princess." Someone murmurs in his ear.

"'M not a girl." Louis huffs out looking at the man. He has dark blue eyes, tan skin, and short wavy hair.

"Let's dance, yeah?"

"I don't dance."

"That means you haven't had enough to drink." He hands Louis his beer, "chug."

Louis knows he shouldnt but he does anyways.

"Good princess."

"Don't call me that." Louis slurs, "I told you I'm not a girl."

"What's your name then, sweetie?"

"Louis."

"I'm James." James takes his hand and lead Louis to another room that full of people. "Ever take a shot?"

"No." Louis burps out. Louis knows he shouldn't drink or be talking to this James guy but he doesn't care. He just does what he wants.

"Now you wanna dance?" James asks.

Louis nods, "Wait but you didn't drink anything." Louis whines, "You should drink too."

James shakes his head, "C'mon let's go dance."

*

Harry doesn't even know who he's dancing with. One second it's some random guy and then a girl grinding up on him. Then a girl spins him around and puts her arms around him. She has long brown hair and blue eyes but Harry notes that they aren't as blue as Louis'. Her hair isn't pretty and soft looking like Louis'.

"Where is Louis anyways?' Harry thinks to himself.

"I'm mikayla."

'Hes not at the couch. Maybe he's upstairs?' Harry wonders as mikayla moves Harry's hands onto her hips. She grinds their lower areas together. Harry steps back but she steps forward. Then Harry sees Louis. Some asshole has his fucking hand on Louis' ass as they dance.

Harry immeadiately moves away from mikayla and storms over to Louis.

"Who are you?" Harry asks pulling Louis away.

"Woah, man calm down! We're just dancing!"

"Yeah, Harry, just dancing!"

"Is he drunk? Did you get him drunk?!" Harry shouts.

Nick comes up to them, "Harry, what's happening?"

"This fucking asshole got Louis drunk!"

Louis hiccups and then giggles and them hiccups again. Harry puts his arm around Louis protectively.

"He's old enough to do what he wants, Harry. He can get drunk if he wants too." Nick says.

"Yeah, he can make his own decisions." James grabs Louis' wrist to pull him back.

"Let go of him. Now." Harry snarls.

"Harry, that hurts." Louis whimpers gesturing to his wrist.

"Don't you wanna dance Louis?" James asks. Louis nods.

"You see, Harry? Leave him be! He's having fun!" Nick says, "C'mon let's dance!"

Harry shakes his head, "Louis can dance. But not with you." Harry gently pulls Louis away.

"Harry, I wanna dance."

"Dance then." Harry says, "But not with him."

"Dance with me?" Louis asks.

Harry nods putting his hands on Louis' waist and pulling him in so that they're touching. Louis turns around and he moves his bum against Harry's waist. Harry's grip on Louis' hips tightens. Louis puts a hand on Harry's cheek and pulls his head closer to the crook of his neck. Harry presses his nose in the crook of Louis' neck as he grinds against him.

"Harry," Louis tilts his head to look at him, "I like dancing with you."

Harry grins. He's not sure what he's doing when he starts kissing Louis' neck and then sucking and nibbling on soft skin. Louis let's out a moan. He smashes their lips together in a sloppy kiss. Harry quickly pulls away and leads Louis upstairs. They can't risk people seeing, "Where we going? We were having a good time!" Louis whines.

Harry closes the door and locks it. Louis pounces on him, wrapping his arms around Harry neck and crashing their lips together. Harry licks Louis' bottom lip and nibbles on it to tell him he needs an enterance. He moans as he tastes all around Louis' mouth. Louis paws at his chest to tell him to get his shirt off. Harry takes it off and Louis kisses his chest.

"God, no one has ever made suspenders look so hot." Harry slurs. Harry puts his hands under Louis' thighs and picks him up. He presses Louis against the wall, keeping his hands on his thighs to keep him up.

Louis threads his fingers through Harry's hair as the kiss and tugs. Harry suddenly pulls away.

"Harry." Louis whines, "Don't stop. Why'd you stop?"

"I can't. You're drunk. I'm drunk."

"So?" Louis asks, "C'mon we were having so much fun!"

Harry puts Louis down and scoops him back up and lays him down on the bed, "I'm sorry."

"Don't be sorry." Louis giggles, "Kiss me again." So Harry does. Louis pulls Harry ontop of him and then moves so that he's ontop of Harry.

"Louis, I can't."

"Why?"

"You...I...I just can't."

"Am I not pretty enough? Cause I'm not a girl?"

"No. You are pretty. Really really pretty. But we're drunk."

"I'm not drunk."

Harry chuckles, "Yeah, you are." Harry kisses his forehead before moving Louis off him. He moves Louis beside him.

"You're mean." Louis hiccups. Harry shrugs, "'M not gonna take advantage of you."

"It isn't if I'm okay with it."

"It is if you aren't going to remember tomorrow. Or if you wouldn't do it when you're sober."

"Mh, whatever. Can we dance again tomorrow?" Louis asks.

Harry laughs, "Sure we can."

"Okay, good. I like dancing with you."

"I like dancing with ya too."

"Good...night, Harry."

"G'night."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel like this was rushed again haha sorry about my sad and failed attempt at writing kissing/party scenes! I tried!
> 
> Hope you liked it (:


	14. Breakfast

Louis wakes up to a pounding head and the worst morning breath ever. He sits up, his stomach feeling unsettled. He hears a grunt and he slowly turns his head over to find Harry right beside him.

"Ah!" Louis shouts, falling off the bed in suprise. Harry slowly opens his eyes, "Louis? Wh-"

"What are you doing in this bed?! With me?! No! Harry, what-"

"Breathe, Lou." Harry chuckles, "Nothing happened."

Louis nods, "Are you sure?"

"Well, um, yes. I'm sure."

"You're lying, Harry. What happened?!"

"Nothing! I promise." Harry says with the most sincere eyesll off. Maybe he should've told Louis about the kissing. But Louis just looked so worried about finding out what had happened that Harry couldn't tell him. Of course, Harry wanted to tell him in case Louis maybe wanted to try again. But that's wrong. Harry can't like Louis. Or kiss him either. It'll just screw everything up and Niall will kill him.

"My head is killing me." Louis mumbles snapping Harry out of his thoughts.

"Mh, yeah, it must be. Which is why you don't drink, Louis."

"'M sorry. It's cause you looked like you were having fun so...and I wanted to try it. Just don't tell Niall please. He'll get so mad."

Harry sighs, "Don't worry I won't."

"Thank you so much!"

"Just no more, okay? Not unless your old enough."

Louis nods frantically, "I promise!" But then he's running at his head which hurts worse from nodding so much.

Harry chuckles. He's so adorable.

"I think I have some pain relivers in my car if you need any and we can go get breakfast if you want. I doubt Nick had anything but junk food at the moment."

"'Kay. Do you know where the restroom is?"

"Yeah, last door down the hall."

"Thanks. I'll be quick."

"Don't worry take your time."

Louis nods before leaving out the door to the bathroom. Harry gets up and stretches his arms out before going to Nick's room to use one of the other restrooms.

He rolls his eyes and chuckles when he sees Nick spread out on the bed on his stomach.

He uses the restroom, washing his face and using his finger to brush his teeth and rinsingwith mouth wash. There's really no other option to getting rid of his bad breath.

"Harry, are you leavin' already?" Nick asks tiredly.

"Yeah, um, Louis and are 'bout to head out for breakfast. Wanna join?"

"Mh, no thanks. I have to get all these people out of my house."

"Have fun then."

Once Louis is done, both his and Harry go. Harry gives Louis a pain reliever which he takes at the resturaunt because he was not going to swallow it dry.

"So, was that your first party?" Harry asks.

Louis shakes his head, "I went to a few last year with um...Scott."

Harry nods, "So, where'd he move to?"

"Ireland." Louis lies.

"Mh, 's why you broke up, right?"

Louis nods, "Yup."

"Why'd he move?"

"Ehm, his mum got a job over there."

"Oh. What's she work as?" Harry asks and Louis rolls his eyes with a laugh. "You're just trying to get on my nerves now!"

Harry smiles with a shrug, "I do it to the boys all the time. Just to get 'em mad."

"Well, it isn't going to work on me." Louis says as a matter-of-factly.

"You don't get mad easily?" Harry asks.

"No, not really. I guess. It takes a while to get me mad or annoyed. I had to be patient with my sisters all the time and they could get really really annoying."

Harry nods, "Are you close with them?"

"Yeah, really close. Even though they're annoying but I know they're there for me no matter what and I'm there for them. Plus, all of us except Lottie shared a love for One Direction."

Harry chuckles, "Really?" Louis nods. "Yep. I was admittedly a fanboy."

"Yeah? Who was your favorite?" Harry asks waggling his eyebrows.

Louis laughs, "I'm not going to tell you."

"Why not?"

"Because I don't wanna hurt your feelings."

Harry scoffs jokingly, "Who was your favorite? C'mon tell me!"

"Okay. Well, I had no favorites. I loved you all equally." He still does. Even though he know's them it doesn't change how he feels about them. Not completely at least. They're still the same boys he routed on the Xfactor and the same boys that made the music that could put him in a good mood and the same boys that made him smile. He'll never forget what they've done for him and he's happy that he's a part of it now.

Harry suprisingly doesn't laugh, "That's nice to hear, actually. Although, if I had to guess I'd probably would've said you were a...Zayn boy."

Louis laughs, "Those high notes always make my heart beat a little faster." Louis jokes.

Harry laughs, "You were a like complete fan."

Louis nods, "Yes, and I still am."

"Really? Do you still listen to our music?"

"Yeah, I know it's weird but um yeah..."

Harry laughs a little, "Don't worry. So does Niall." Harry jokes.

Louis laughs. "Do you?"

"Do I listen to our music?"

Louis nods.

"Um, no, not really. Unless it comes on the radio."

"I don't know if I'll still be able to once I'm in 'em...Y'know? Hearing myself would feel weird."

"Yeah, it can be."

Before Louis can reply back a waiter comes with their food.

"Do you always do that?" Louis asks curiously as Harry puts fries into his burger.

Harry blushes and nods, "Yeah, it's weird but um Gemma and I do it."

"No, it's not." Louis laughs, "Not really. You and Gemma seem close."

"Yeah, we are. You know, since it was just me and her most of the time. With mum at work. Don't get me wrong me and my mum are also really close but just not like me and gem."

"Yeah, yeah, I get it." Louis smiles, "That's nice, though. Seems nice to have a little family."

"Same with a big family."

Louis nods in agreement, "Yeah, it's nice."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the late update! I've been busy but I promise I'll be updating more! Hope you liked the chapter! Larry is getting closer (:
> 
> Happy (late) holidays!


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's a short update but I just wanted to post something before the year ends :D hope you all enjoy! I will be updating tomorrow or Friday!

"I'm nervous." Louis tells Harry.

Tomorrow they're going to begin recording for the fourth album and Louis can't stop thinking about it.

What if he messes up?

What if he just doesn't fit in?

What if the fans don't like it because if him?

What if the fans just don't like him all toghether?

Harry grabs the TV remote and pauses the movie. "What are you nervous about?"

"Tomorrow...recording and all." Louis mumbles out.

"You've recorded before, Lou, you'll be fine." Harry assures him.

"Yeah, but this is...They're going to be on a cd. An actual album...that millions are going to listen to."

"Don't stress out about it, Louis. You'll be great. People are going to love the new album. You really add something special to the band."

"Really?"

"Yeah, course. You're voice is so unique and refreshing." Harry sits up correctly and faces Louis. "I like how it contrasts our voices. Y'know? It's just so...amazing, really."

Louis blushes at the compliment, "It doesn't sound weird to you?"

"No, it fits in perfectly. Like I said, it adds something special. The fans love it."

"Not all of them do." Louis whispers.

Harry takes Louis hand and rubs his thumb across his hand, "Then they aren't fans." Harry smiles at Louis, "You have an amazing voice. You really shouldn't be nervous."

Louis smiles at Harry and hugs him, "Thank you, Harry."

Harry hugs back and murmurs, "'S no problem."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you all have a good New Years!


	16. Chapter 16

It was good at first.

Louis had been nervous on their way to the recording studio which was a 20 minute drive from Zayn's flat.

On the way there he couldn't stop biting on his pinky nail. It's a bad habit of his to help him calm down when he's nervous. His right leg was bouncing uncontrollably. He tapped against his thigh with his other hand.

Harry asked him if he was alright and Louis had said 'yes'. It was a lie. Harry knew it. He patted Louis' knee and gave him a warm comforting smile and told him 'relax, Lou, you'll do great'.

Louis just nodded as a reply and stared out the window searching for a distraction.

He didn't find one.

Harry led him inside the studio and they waited for Liam to show up. He's been running late which really wasn't a common occurances with him so it was easily forgiven.

They started with vocal warm ups. Harry helped Louis reach the right pitches without straining his voice.

They were still in the process of song writing but they already had two songs that would definitely be on the album and were ready to be recorded. 'Girl Almighty' and 'Steal My Girl'.

All this leads up to now.

Louis reading through the 'Girl Almighty' lyrics.

He takes deep breathes in and out as he tries to pretend that this is no big deal.

But it is.

How can he not be nervous?

He's recording for an album that millions will listen to. What if they don't like it?

"Hey, don't stress, you'll do great." Niall assures him.

Louis gives him the best smile he can pull off at the moment and nods.

Liam pats his back with a soft smile and Zayn does the same.

"How're you feelin'?" Harry asks, patting his back gently and then rubbing his hand across his back.

"Good."

Harry raises his eyebrows causing Louis to sigh out 'not really'.

"Don't be afraid to let us know you're nervous. It's fine. We all get nervous."

"You sure don't look nervous."

Harry shrugs, "I try not to be. I know that I am going to out my all into this and I can just hope for fans to enjoy it as much as I love doing this."

Louis nods.

"It's alright to be nervous but just don't overthink. You'll be amazing."

Louis shrugs and mumbles out 'I don't know about that'. It's just below a whisper so Harry doesn't hear.

"You will." Harry says sincerely.

They each record seperately.

Louis is in awe. They all look so passionate when they sing. Their hearts pour into every word the sing.

Louis hadn't ever been fortunate enough to actually see them in concert but he imagines it feels like this.

Then, it's finally time for him to record his part.

He's not sure why he's so nervous. He's sang infront of the boys before.

But this feels entirely different and new.

It's even scarier than when he preformed in front of them in person.

It's probably because they won't be the only ones listening this time.

John, one of the producers, tells Louis how his part goes and Liam helps him out.

Louis can feel his heart beat harder and his palms are sweaty.

Harry gives him an encouraging smile.

Louis relaxes a little at that but then their telling him it's time to start.

He puts on the head phone to hear the beat but when he's just about to start his voice gets caught in his throat.

"I-I'm sorry. It won't happen again."

"Don't worry, Louis. It's not expected of anyone to get it on the first try."

It takes a lot of tries. Louis feels his face grow a deeper shade of red Everytime he screws up.

"Her light is as loud as as many ambulances as it takes to save a savior," Louis sings but his voice falters near the end. Louis really wants to cry. The boys look so sorry for him. Harry is giving him that same comforting smile and a thumbs up.

He removes the head phones, "Can I...I have to use the restroom."

"Go ahead, Louis. Take a break if you want." Zayn says assuringly.

Louis nods. He hurries out of there as fast as he can.

He rushes to the restroom and sighs of relief to find no one else is inside.

He goes the sink and turns on the faucet. He cups warm water in his hands and splashes it in his face. His cheeks are warm and tinted a bright red. He's so embarrassed. He feels ashamed. He could've done better, he tells himself. Maybe he just isn't doing the best he can. Or maybe he isn't good enough.

He feels tears welling in his eyes and a few slip down his hot cheeks. He wipes them with his sweater sleeve. It's a useless effort because more tears stream down his face.

Louis grabs paper towels and keeps drying his face as he tries to stop his tears.

"Louis?" Harry says softly. Opening the door.

Louis quickly sniffles and wipes his face. "Yeah?" He says turning away from Harry and pretending to wash his hands.

Harry just stands behind him with a sad expression on his face. He steps forward and runs off the faucet, "Hey, what's wrong?"

Louis shakes his head, "Nothing."

"Louis," Harry sighs out, "Talk to me. It's okay."

Louis stays silent for a few moments. Harry cups his cheek and wipes his thumb softly across his cheek.

"I did terrible."

"You did not do terrible, Lou."

"Were you not there? I screwed up. I screwed it all up. I couldn't even sing one line."

"You've sung before Louis. In front of all of us. What's making this harder?" Harry asks softly.

"A lot of people are going to be listening to this...a lot...a-and it's just...I don't think I'm good enough for this. I don't think I can live up to you guys. You're all so good, and just amazing and I...I'm just..."

"You're just what?" Harry asks softly.

"I'm just...me."

Harry smiles softly at Louis, leaning down a bit and pressing his forehead against Louis, "And you are nothing far from amazing." Harry murmurs closing the gap between them in a soft kiss. "Believe me."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah! Larry kiss! Woop woop! Sorry. Hope you all enjoyed!


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, I'm back!
> 
> It's been a hard month but I'm here!
> 
> Sorry for not updating!
> 
> I'll be updating regularly again.
> 
> I'd like to also add that although Zain left the band, which I was very upset but I'm happy for him because he's happier, he'll continue to be a part of this fan fiction and my future fan fictions!
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

Harry pulls aways from the kiss, "Sorry, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have done that." Harry mumbles out, trying to avoid any eye contact with Louis.

Louis stands speechless and confused.

"I'll—I'll be outside with the boys." Harry stutters out.

Harry closes the door rather harshly. He curses to himself as he walks out of the studio.

"Where are you going, Harry?" Niall asks.

"I have to go. I already did my parts so—"

Niall cuts him off. "You should stay here for Louis. He needs support."

Harry looks at him blankly and then shrugs.

"Don't start with this again, h."

"I'm not. He doesn't need me here. I don't wanna be here. Why should I stay?"

"Because he's your bandmate. It's his first time recording for an actual album. Don't you want to be here?"

"No."

"You're being an asshole." Liam says. "You should want to be here."

"Why?"

"He's nervous as hell! That's why!"

"Then maybe he isn't ready for this!" Harry shouts back.

"It's fine. He doesn't have to stay." Louis intervenes.

Harry hadn't noticed he'd come out of the bathroom.

Harry avoids looking towards Louis because he knows it'll hurt. He wants Louis but he can't want him. He can't have him.

"Maybe we should start again tomorrow?" Zayn suggests trying to stop the fighting tension.

Harry and Liam agree.

Niall sighs. "Okay, then."

Louis nods.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Harry's P.O.V.

'I'm being an idiot.' I think to myself. 'Just admit. C'mon.'

I sigh. As much as I keep telling myself kissing Louis was a mistake, I feel like it wasn't.

It didn't feel like a mistake.

I liked it. A lot.

But what if he didn't?

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

3rd person POV

Louis can't sit still but he can't exactly do much either.

His thoughts revolve around Harry and kissing harry. It felt good.

He'd do it again.

He wishes he could.

He sighs.

Does Harry like him?

No, of course not. Harry's straight, right?

Yes.

Or maybe he's not.

But he probably is.

"Ah!" Louis groans. "If Harry won't talk to me then I'll just talk to him." Louis tells him self with determination.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Louis knocks lightly on Harry's door.

Harry takes a while to answer but he does.

"Hey. What're you doing here?" Harry asks as if he hadn't kissed louis only hours ago.

"You kissed me." Louis says in an almost angry tone. Not angry but just hurt that Harry isn't acknowledging the kiss.

"Okay?"

"Why? Why are you so confusing? You're such an asshole and then you're sweet and then you kiss me and pretend like it didn't happen? I don't get you!"

"What don't you get?"

"Are—Are you just like pulling a prank on me? Because you act like you like me and then you just become a jerk..."

"I'm not. I-I—" Harry sighs. He pulls louis gently inside. "Fuck, Louis. I like you. I like you a lot. A-And that was so hard to admit to myself...You make me feel a way towards you that I don't want to feel. Not towards a guy. I ignored it for so long. Shit, not even my mum or sister know." Harry confesses. "I'm sorry. I've been such a jerk. And I know I've said that over and over but I mean it, Louis. I do. I'm sorry." Harry cries.

Louis hugs harry tightly. Rubbing a hand across Harry's back comfortingly.

"It's okay, Harry."

"It's not. I hurt you so many times."

Louis hugs him even tighter. "It's all okay, Harry. I know now and I forgive you. I already did forgive you."

Louis kisses Harry's cheek. "We're good now."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I read over all these chapters and I'm really disappointed with the way I portrayed Harry because he's not a jerk like he is in this!
> 
> If you want to take this fan fiction idea and turn it into something way better, please feel free.
> 
> Hope you enjoyed the chapter! I'll be posting this Saturday (:


End file.
